Emotions,Complicated
by Vega1301
Summary: Kakashi swore he wouldn't feel anymore. But someone he's seen from years ago always seemed to make his emotions surface. And now, when he's actually met him mutually, he doesn't know what to do. KakaIru
1. Chapter 0

**Chapter 0**

**Summary:** Kakashi is troubled by his emotions, which he didn't feel for over ten years somehow, he couldn't suppress his feelings for a certain someone.

The story doesn't start with him already in love or already a couple. This is the story of how they got together, or did they?

**Author(ess?) Note**: So, this is my first fan fiction story and please be gentle with reviews, okay? I'm not exactly sure that anyone will read it, and not just because I suck at summaries and entries and titles… Yeah, what was I saying? Hm… I'd appreciate if you'd just leave a review even though you don't like the story…I guess it's called "constructive criticism". Yeah! And thank you for reading my story! =)

**Disclaimer**(I saw many stories do that and guess I should do it too though I didn't see anything about it in the regulations. Well, I don't want to be suspended, right? :D): I do not own Naruto. But this story is mine. Well I kind of stuck with the real story line, as close as I could. So…don't know what to say more =)

* * *

><p>26.09.11 edit<p>

Thank you so much for betaing this **Maxine101! **She's an amazing beta!

* * *

><p>End of another mission. After the Kyuubi attack and the Fourth Hokage's death, the Third had reacquired the title and was doing everything he possibly could to recover the village and get things back to normal. Having lost so many shinobi, they were short-handed on Jounin, so there were many solo missions. This was one of those. Not knowing that later he would decide and like going on solo missions, now he just thought it was boring on road.<p>

That was just before he heard something. He suddenly stopped – frozen. Could he have been followed without noticing? And if someone had followed him, what the hell could possibly make such a noise? It was coming from somewhere distant. That's when he realized they couldn't have _followed_ him because the sound came from ahead of him.

He wasn't on Konoha soil yet, so he didn't think it would be someone friendly, but he was still wondering what that was. It was coming from far, and it wasn't loud. On the contrary, it was quiet and soft. Almost being a part of his summoning pack, he could hear things normal human ears couldn't, but he didn't hear it again. After a few minutes of trying to figure out what it could have been, he started to think that it was his own imagination and nothing more. But being overpowered by curiosity, he wandered toward where he thought the sound had come from.

That's when he heard it again. He realized what it was then: it was a muffled sob. It was just ahead of him, but without his superhuman hearing, he couldn't have heard it.

As he was getting closer to the source, sixteen-year-old Kakashi Hatake was trying to understand the situation. Could it be a trap? No, no one could possibly know he was going to take this route and nobody else would be able to hear these sobs. Why would someone cry in the middle of the forest?

Listening to the voice, he could tell that it was a kid. They were probably younger than Kakashi, but he couldn't be sure. They couldn't have been from Konoha, but that was the closest village. They wouldn't let a child leave alone, but he didn't sense any other presence than the crying child. But a child this young couldn't have escaped either! He would have been seen and stopped by the gate guards.

Now that the other was within the range for him to sense their chakra, Kakashi froze. He felt like he'd been slapped in the face. The kid's chakra was harsh, angry, resentful, hurt… The pain was too thick around him, he could taste it. Kakashi jumped into a tree, wanting to see the kid.

The picture in front of his eyes was heartbreaking. A boy was crying, trying to bite the sounds back and hugging his knees, buried in despair. Kakashi could almost see the layers of pain and anger swirling around him. Then, he saw something flashing on the ground. Looking carefully now, he was surprised that he hadn't seen it before; it was a hitai-ate. That made more sense – the kid was a Genin. But being able to sneak out of the village was quite impressive, because sneaking in to Konoha was known to be almost impossible and since security had been increased after the Fourth's death sneaking out was even harder. But why the hell was his hitai-ate thrown on the ground?

Another quite sob interrupted his thoughts. Kakashi almost instinctively stepped towards the boy to comfort him, but he managed to stop himself. He didn't even know the kid! At least, he thought he didn't judging from the unfamiliar chakra signature. The boy had his face buried in his knees, so Kakashi couldn't get a clear view of his face. He couldn't recognize the clothing either. But, more importantly, why was this kid crying out in the woods? And why the hell did Kakashi wanted to go down and comfort him all of a sudden?

Yes, the kid was pathetic, in despair and in unendurable pain, but Kakashi was known as "the perfect shinobi".

It wasn't just because he was a true prodigy and got promoted to Jounin at the age of thirteen – it was mostly because he was never overpowered by his emotions. Never caring, and making the perfect shinobi. He didn't remember himself crying, either. He didn't remember his mother's death, but his father had said that was the last time he cried. He didn't even cry when his father died, but he remembered having felt another emotion: hatred. He hated his father for taking his own life. He hated him because he didn't think about anyone but himself. That was then when he stopped relying on others. That was then when he decided he wouldn't care for anyone else.

But… four years ago, he had cared. He cared about his comrades, and ended up losing them. He ended up feeling the same pain and despair.

But from that day on, he swore he wouldn't let any other comrade die. He took an oath to himself that he would become stronger and never let anyone slip through his fingers. He didn't want any personal feelings, such as friendship or love, so he swore he'd protect his comrades with his life, and he also swore he wouldn't feel anything more towards anyone. Feelings were a burden, just causing more pain. As a shinobi, he knew if he_feels_, it would only end up losing the one he cared for. And then the pain would come. Twice was enough. He wouldn't fall into that endless hole again. If he had friends, they would be comrades and comrades died too quickly.

So, after deciding no love, no connections and no relationships, why the hell was he feeling sad? He _had _no feelings! Not anymore!

He was so succumbed by his feelings and so focused on the crying boy, he couldn't sense the approaching chakra until the newcomer was in sight. He felt the angry and murderous chakra at the same time as noticing him and he had his kunais between his fingers in a flash, but he stopped immediately when he heard the newcomer calling, "Iruka!"

The incomer was a kid too. _Damn_, Kakashi thought. If he had called for his friend one second later, he would have been killed by Kakashi's kunai. And, judging by the kid's age and apparent skill level, he wouldn't have been able to dodge it!

The crying brunette lifted his head, revealing a scarred face covered in tears. "Mizuki?" he asked.

The bluish-white haired kid had taken a deep breath to lecture the brunette, but he stopped as soon as he saw his face. Getting closer to Iruka, Mizuki started mumbling, "What do you think you're doing here? Everyone is worried about you, and how the hell did you manage to sneak out of the village?"

Kakashi wondered that, too.

"I-I didn't want to be there anymore! I just couldn't stand those pitying looks, and the people telling me that I should be proud because my parents died protecting this village!"

Kakashi almost stumbled backwards with surprise. _He had lost his parents_? Plural? As in both. That's when Kakashi realized why he wanted to go over to the kid and tell him everything's gonna be alright: because he understood the brunette. He had recognized and understood his pain. He's been through that darkness but still he could only imagine how it was to lose both parents at the same time, becoming completely alone in an instant.

"The Kyuubi has reincarnated as a baby." The white haired kid replied his friend, building up a chakra with murderous intent. If it's this cold that would send a shiver down a normal person's spine now, Kakashi could only imagine what it would become when the boy grew up. It made Kakashi want to separate him from the oblivious brunette.

"And although he is well protected, we can get to him," the newcomer continued. Having put his head down once again, the brunette lifted it to look at his friend, confused.

"What do you mean?"

Mizuki answered as he sat down next to his friend. "I mean that, despite the fact that he's being protected by ANBU now, I know I can get us near the baby so you can get your revenge."

The kid was talking about murder! Of a baby! Murder of a baby that was under ANBU protection! With Hokage's personal orders!

The brunette looked at his friend in shock. He couldn't possibly be thinking about it seriously! "W-what revenge? Why would I want to hurt a baby?"

"He's not a baby! He's the nine tailed demon! He's the one who killed your parents!" the white haired kid – Mizuki – replied.

Kakashi observed curiously as the white haired kid's chakra ramped with fury and grew bloodthirsty.

"N-no way! That's just a baby! He's not the one who took away my parents! The Kyuubi did! And although the demon is _sealed_ inside of him, he's a baby! An innocent baby! It's not his fault he was picked to be the container!" Iruka had underlined the word "sealed" on purpose.

The icy haired boy stood up. "He is the Kyuubi, and you don't have to be so soft all the time! If someone hurts you, you get your revenge! Even if _you_ don't, I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you anymore and I _will _get your revenge for you!"

The white haired boy had snapped. Kakashi understood now why his chakra was so angry and murderous when he appeared. It wasn't towards this brunette kid. It was towards the Kyuubi!

After he said those words, Mizuki turned, intending to leave. Iruka, who was already standing up with shock, grabbed Mizuki's arm. Mizuki turned around, but did nothing in his surprise.

Kakashi was almost as shocked as Mizuki. The brunette didn't seem to be the type to stand in anyone's way.

"What are you doing Iruka, let me go!" Mizuki demanded. He tried to free his arm, but Iruka's fingers didn't move an inch.

"You are not going to hurt a baby! Even if you think its revenge, it's _my revenge_, right? So it's none of your business!" The brunette said before continuing under Kakashi's and Mizuki's surprised looks. "If you even think that I'm going to let you do that, you're wrong."

The brunette was calm and determined. He was not the person he was a minute ago, with no sign of the crying little boy. Kakashi was stunned with this change.

"Yeah? What are going to do to stop me? I'm way stronger than you are. If I want, you won't even leave this place!"

The kid was serious. Kakashi prepared for combat, but Iruka didn't even loosen his grip on Mizuki's arm and the determination never left his face.

"I will do whatever I can to protect a fellow villager. I swore that when I became a shinobi."

Kakashi was impressed. He wasn't a needy child that needed to be protected. Iruka was a shinobi.

But Mizuki didn't even move a muscle. He just looked at the brunette with disdain. "Fellow villager, huh? Even the one who killed your parents? Even the one who killed dozens of other shinobi? Even the one who's probably going to destroy this village?"

"The baby is not responsible for all that. Even if it was, it's not my place to judge. Neither is it yours."

Kakashi was astonished. The brunette was just a twelve year old little boy. Why would he want to give everything he had to protect the life of a baby who carried the monster that killed his parents? How could he be that wise and strong? After his father's death, even Kakashi had blamed someone; although that time he had blamed his father himself. Apparently this boy was not blaming his parents. But how could he not blame the child who's carrying the demon who took his parents – his whole world – away from him?

As the brunette continued, he unknowingly answered Kakashi's question. "I hate the demon. I do. And I can't stop myself from thinking it's all _his_ fault, but I know it's not! It would be so much easier to blame him like everyone else does, but I can't, because it's _not_ his fault. And although I see the Kyuubi when I look at him, I won't let you make the poor orphan pay for the demon's crimes!"

_He's an orphan_, thought Kakashi. He understood what it was now: the brunette knew it wasn't baby's fault that he had the Kyuubi sealed inside him. And he was an orphan, all alone in the world. Just like Iruka. Just like Kakashi.

"I can kill you right now, and nobody would even know. And I still could go and kill the brat." Mizuki threatened. Kakashi was ready to jump, interfere and protect the brunette, but that wasn't necessary when Iruka spoke.

"He's just a baby! Everybody already hates him, thinking about him like you do. But I'm not going to let you lay a finger on that orphan! Even if it costs me my life, you won't be able to touch him."

Kakashi knew Iruka couldn't be very strong since he didn't suppress his emotions, but somehow this boy with a scar on his nose _was_ strong. But how?

The other boy started laughing wickedly and shook his bluish-white haired head. "You never learn, do you?"

Then in a blur, the two boys were gone. Kakashi wasn't expecting anything such, so he was just standing there, left all alone in the area.

After telling Iruka that he would never learn, Mizuki had made an attempt to stab Iruka with a kunai. Iruka had jumped back in order to protect himself from the kunai, forcing him to let go of Mizuki's arm. That's when Mizuki took the opportunity to flee the scene. Iruka, filled with a determination to stop him, had chased after him.

Iruka was certain he wouldn't let Mizuki kill a baby. He felt a little reassured when he remembered that Mizuki had said the baby was being protected by ANBU, but when he said he could get in, he looked serious and confident. Iruka knew that if Mizuki wanted something, he would get it. This time, however, Iruka was trying to get in his way, although he had seen what happened to the people who stood between Mizuki and what he wanted. Losing his confidence, Iruka thought that if Mizuki wanted to, he definitely could kill him. But, if that were the case, why had Mizuki run away instead of killing Iruka immediately after his denial? With that, Iruka remembered what Mizuki had said:

"_I won't let anyone hurt you anymore." _Iruka couldn't make sense of it_. _"_I will get **your** revenge."_

"_What? My revenge?_" thought Iruka, confused. Although Mizuki was his best friend, he was never the caring type. Iruka thought that Mizuki hadn't wanted to be friends with him in the first place, but if he didn't care about Iruka then why the hell had he said things like that? And if he wouldn't let others hurt him, why in the world did he himself threaten to do just that? On the other hand, he didn't lose anyone close to him in the Kyuubi attack, so was he telling the truth about wanting revenge for Iruka?

Although Iruka loved him as his best friend, he was petrified of Mizuki. His chakra was too dark – he couldn't help but be afraid of him. He only revealed that chakra when he was furious; otherwise he was just a normal kid with a particularly greedy ambition. He cared, he did have feelings, but he'd rather exchange them for acknowledgement.

Iruka saw Mizuki standing on the branch he was supposed to land on and tried to stop in mid-air. He failed, instead losing balance and slipping from the branch Mizuki had been standing on. Before he could actually fall down, Mizuki grabbed Iruka's elbow. They stood like that for a moment, Iruka too surprised even to stand on his own again. Mizuki just stood there, looking into Iruka's eyes, holding Iruka so he wouldn't fall.

When Iruka came to his senses, he quickly jumped off of the branch that Mizuki and he were standing on, and landed back on the previous branch he'd leapt from. Iruka couldn't help but wonder why Mizuki didn't let him fall, even after he had threatened to kill him by his own hands.

Lost in thought and surprised the fact he was still alive, Iruka didn't notice the painful look on Mizuki's face.

"Iruka…" Mizuki started.

"Mizuki?" Iruka asked, jolted out of his daze.

"…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. And the stuff I said…"

That was the first time Iruka had seen Mizuki apologize for anything. "Mizuki, I…" Iruka was confused and too surprised to answer. He couldn't find the words inside his head.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry because I hurt you. I threatened to do worse. I wasn't thinking. The only thing in my mind was how that brat had hurt you that much, and he should have paid and…"

"I-It's ok now, if you don't intend to do so." Iruka interrupted. He didn't say it as a question, but he was waiting for an answer.

Mizuki bowed his head. Then he looked up to Iruka's face. He jumped next to Iruka and suddenly hugged him.

Iruka was too surprised – again – to react. It was strange for Mizuki to do something like hugging. Before he could find an answer to this, he felt something sharp pressed into his skin, and immediately started feeling dizzy. He swayed and fell into Mizuki's arms.

Mizuki couldn't bear the thought of his sweet Iruka being hurt. He would get his revenge. He had been sincere with that apology – he really didn't want to say those things, and he never wanted to hurt Iruka! On the other hand, he knew Iruka, and if he said he would stop Mizuki, then he would. He couldn't have his brunette fighting against him. He had to knock him out. Iruka would thank him someday.

Mizuki gently laid the brunette on the branch as Iruka's eyes slid completely shut and turned away. Before he left for the village, he turned his head and looked at the sleeping brunette over his shoulder. He mumbled something and left.

Kakashi was shocked observing the events. He didn't see _that _coming and he was considered a genius! He really didn't expect Iruka to stand up for the infant with his life when he should hate it. He didn't expect Mizuki to flee. He didn't expect him to stop and trick the brunette on his way. More than that, he really didn't expect those words!

"_I love you."_

Kakashi seriously didn't expect the twelve-year-old cold-blooded bastard to be in love with this brunette. He was way too young to experience that kind of feeling, so it should be just a childhood crush. Even so, that crush was what was going to make that boy take the life of a child.

Kakashi nipped his thumb in a rush and summoned a large dog. "Bull, will you help me carry this boy?"

With the dog's permission, Kakashi tied the boy on the dog's back to prevent him from falling off. When Kakashi realized he might not make it in time, he suggested that he would go ahead and Bull would catch up with him in the village.

"Yes master, but don't forget to tell the guards." Bull reminded him.

Kakashi nodded. As the distance between Bull and his master grew further, Kakashi wondered why he took the kid. He could have simply left him there. Why did he keep pursuing them, even for so long?

_Not them, him. _His mind corrected him.

He explained it away as curiosity, but then why did he take the kid with him? It wasn't safe unless they were within Konoha's protection and the idiot that had claimed to love this one had left him there probably thinking it was safe.

_Idiot!_ He was angry now. _How could you leave him there like that! What if some bandits had found him, or even worse, an enemy ninja! His hitai-ate is still back where he was crying, but his gear would tell anyone that he's a ninja!_

The copy nin was shocked by the fact that he actually wanted to protect this boy. Even though he hadn't met him… _damn,_ he thought, _I hadn't even met him_.

_But…why? _He mumbled inwardly. _Why the hell do I want to protect this kid?_

The he remembered brunette's words:

"_I'm not going to let you lay a finger on that orphan. Even if it costs me my life, you won't be able to touch him._"

The brunette boy should have hated that baby. He hated the demon, but he protected the baby? He said it himself that he saw the Kyuubi when he looked at him, so why?

He stopped immediately when he saw the white haired boy standing just ahead of him. Kakashi stopped a few branches away from the boy.

"Following me, eh?" Mizuki asked.

Kakashi didn't answer.

"So, what's your excuse? You are a kid, too. You can't be over eighteen."

Kakashi kept his cool.

"That means you can't be over Chunin. Nothing I can't handle." He smirked.

Kakashi just looked at him. He was underestimating his opponent, one of the worst mistakes a shinobi could make.

"Still not answering? Or are you afraid?"

The white haired boy was seriously underestimating Kakashi; smirking with contempt and making fun of him. Well, he sure was lucky that Kakashi didn't have feelings. Most of the time.

This time, Kakashi decided to answer, just to have some answers. "Why?" he asked.

The cold chakra releasing figure paused for a second, confused. "Why what?"

"Why take revenge for someone else?" _you really are monstrous and self-centered, so why?_

"Because I care about that someone else! He was the one that was there when I was an outsider. He was the one there for me when I was crying. He stood up for me against others. Now it's my turn!" He didn't hold anything back since he thought the boy in front of him wasn't going to last long enough to tell anyone else.

However, what he said didn't make sense to Kakashi, so he asked, "But you're a cold, heartless bastard who only thinks about himself. Even your chakra is completely filled with hatred. How is it possible for you to _love him_?"

"I don't know," The boy shrugged, not denying the insults. "I guess he's an exception."

Thinking about his own current situation, Kakashi agreed. "Guess he is," he said quietly, mumbling to himself.

"So, let's get it over with already, I got some work to do before he wakes up." Mizuki snapped out, taking a combat stance.

Taking combat position of his own, Kakashi added, "By the way, you were wrong. I'm a Jounin."

Normally, he wouldn't have let anyone he was about the fight know what his rank was. They would look at him, judge him by his age alone and underestimate him. He wasn't exactly the bragging type, and he wouldn't have revealed the truth now, either, if his opponent hadn't been a twelve year old Genin who was too full of himself.

Kakashi's right eye widened when he realized what was going on: he was pissed. Kakashi was pissed after a so many years. Since his mother's death, it was true that he hadn't cried, but he hadn't smiled, either. More importantly, he hadn't been pissed except for his father's death.

But how the hell did he get pissed off at a pre-teen brat? And the subject had nothing to do with Kakashi at all! _So_, Kakashi thought, _why_?

"Afraid?" Mizuki asked and added "I don't believe you're a Jounin."

"Want me to prove you wrong?" Kakashi really was pissed.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. <strong>Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review! ^_^


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**A.N. **Thank you for reading and adding to story alerts and favorites! =)

25. 09. 2011 edited

My special thanks to **Maxine101** for beta'ing for me and doing such an amazing job at it!

* * *

><p>Iruka woke up facing the sky. He stretched tiredly before he remembered what had happened earlier and jolted awake. He arched his back, now sitting up and looked around, trying to recognize where he was. He was sitting on grass outside, definitely not on a tree branch. A wave of relief washed over him when he saw the Hokage monument. So… he was on Konoha land. But how the hell did he get here? Did Mizuki carry him here? No, he remembered Mizuki laying him on the tree branch and leaving. It was blurry, but Iruka was sure it wasn't a dream. Then he remembered a little further back and why he had been attacked in the first place.<p>

"The baby! Damn!" he remembered suddenly.

He quickly checked the sun as he got up and started running. If it wasn't setting then it was probably rising. _Damn!_ he thought once again. It had been around noon when Mizuki promised the death of the child, but now, _at least four hours have passed!_

The teacher was running towards the village, not knowing where to go. He found himself in front of the academy running towards the door, but it was already locked. Without a second thought he started running towards the area where the Hokage's office was located. He was trying to remember if he knew where the baby was kept… But nothing! His mind couldn't think! He was panicked and his mind went blank.

He was so frantic, lost, and distracted by thoughts; he didn't see someone coming out of the door he was about to dash through. With a loud thud he fell backwards, making the other person go down as well. He stood back up on his feet as quickly as he'd fallen and almost left without even a glance at who had taken hit, but he was stopped by a very familiar voice.

"Iruka…"

"Mizuki?" His eyes widened and his lips parted with shock.

Mizuki was still sitting on the ground, his gaze lowered. He didn't say anything, and if Iruka had a little cognitive ability left, he didn't anymore. He was just standing there now, not understanding what was going on, staring at his friend like all the answers were about to pop up on his face.

After a long stare – which could have lasted anywhere from a second to an hour, Iruka couldn't tell – Mizuki spoke, not lifting his gaze up from the ground. "I…um…When…When did you get back?"

Like the boy's voice had turned on a faucet, Iruka's blank mind flooded with thoughts and questions suddenly.

"W-What…D-did you…did you do it?" Iruka asked. He couldn't look at the white haired boy. He wouldn't be able to bear the sight of his face if his answer was "yes".

"N-no, I…" Mizuki didn't continue.

But that was enough for Iruka! He was so relieved and joyful now, he suddenly kneeled in front of his friend to bring them to eye level. He wrapped his arms around the surprised boy, hugging him tightly.

Mizuki was not expecting anything like that, so it took him a moment before he could wrap his arms around the brunet and hold him close with surprised, widened eyes. Iruka's embrace, his arms around him, holding him tight had felt too very good to tell the brunet what had really happened. Because he knew what the brunet was thinking: that he hadn't gone through with it by his own will. Iruka had no idea that Mizuki had been captured by a sixteen year-old Jounin.

_Flashback_

_The Hokage called "Come in!"_

_The door opened and a young boy with straight white hair was thrown to the ground before the big desk. Literally, he had been thrown._

"_Hokage-sama." The masked boy bowed. The Hokage's interest was on the white haired boy on the ground, though, who was busy peeling his face from the floor._

"_Kakashi?"the Hokage asked, placing all of his questions into a single name._

"_I apologize for bringing this boy here unnoticed, but due to his age, I thought you might want to have a personal talk with him."Kakashi said formally, straightening from his bow._

"_I understand. What has he done?" the Hokage asked as he folded his hands on the desk, preparing to hear the report._

"_He was planning on taking the life of the infant the Kyuubi is sealed inside."_

_Hokage was not a man that could be surprised often, not after all the things he had seen. He answered with his eyes slightly widened, but with no change other than that. "I see. I expect a full written report of the event in an hour. You are dismissed Kakashi."_

"_Hai." With that the young Jounin disappeared from the room in a cloud of smoke._

_Mizuki stood up, but kept his gaze lowered in shame, inspecting the floor. His Hokage didn't say anything for a while. Then he said slowly, _"_Mizuki…" He sounded disappointed and Mizuki felt the weight of it on his shoulders. Hokage continued:_

"_I see your motives. You see the Kyuubi inside the boy and you feel the pain of its attack even now, but you opposed my direct orders. You must be punished for the actions you tried to take." He paused a little and eyed the boy. "If you have anything to say, go ahead and say it now." He waited for the boy to say something, but when it became clear a response wasn't forthcoming, he continued. "Your punishment will be decided once I've had a chance to read the official report. You are dismissed."_

_End of flashback_

Kakashi wasn't expecting them to make up so quickly and he most certainly did not expect to see that tight hug. He couldn't believe that the brunet was actually hugging the scum! He was called genius for a reason, so after a second of surprise he realized what the scarred kid believed: that Mizuki had done the right thing and not killed the infant of his own volition. Kakashi smiled sadly and said to himself, "If you feel better that way then I guess it's okay, Iruka." Although he didn't know those kids hugging in the street, he couldn't help but envy the white haired boy who was in the brunet's arms. As he set forth going back to his house, Kakashi thought, _It looks warm, I'd like to know what it feels like._

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. <strong>*** means change of point of view, for example, the text was about Mizuki's thoughts who had no idea Kakashi was there, and it changed to Kakashi, surprised, watching. See =)


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"Sensei!"

"Sachi! Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes sensei thank you. I wanted to ask you something. I…uhm…I…"

The little girl blushed as her sensei waited for her question.

"Sachi? What did you want to ask me?" Iruka was smiling, trying to make her comfortable but she didn't seem to notice his smile.

"Sensei, I…I mean… I…May I be excused today? I… I found a kitten this morning, it was soaked and I think she'll get sick but my parents don't care and it must see a doctor!"

Iruka smiled understandingly.

"No, Sachi, you should attend you classes."

The girl looked like she was about to cry. He continued.

"But I, on the other hand, have no classes until afternoon. I'm only here for my shift in the missions office and I guess I have a couple of people who owe me."

His smile grew as he watched the girl's eyes change from big watery puppy eyes to happy and hopeful.

"You can take care of her?" she asked hopefully and happy.

"Yes, why not?..."

He was cut by her 'attack'. She had jumped on her teacher and hugged him tightly around his waist. He was surprised for a moment, but then he smiled and hugged the little girl back.

Kakashi was surprised, he didn't expect to see _him_ on the street. But his heart melted by the picture before him, a tiny little girl had her tiny arms around her teacher's waist and him gently hugging her back. He was never surprised by his warmth, not after that incident. Iruka had never known the truth, and Kakashi intended to keep it that way. Even when Mizuki went crazy and betrayed the village and tried to kill this loving academy teacher, he didn't tell him the truth about that day. Maybe because he was already preoccupied with other stuff… or maybe because if he had told him, he would first remember and second have to tell Iruka that he loved him.

After that incident, nothing was changed except Kakashi's interest in that boy. He didn't stalk him, but couldn't stand blind about him either. When he saw him, it couldn't be like any other stranger now, not even seeing them and just passing through. Kakashi saw him after the chunin exams. He saw him when he decided to become an academy teacher. He was hearing rumors about him and seeing his reactions. Like a childhood friend, he watched Iruka grow up, although he had no idea about Kakashi.

The first time they officially met was years later, 8 years to be exact.

_Flashback_

_It was a nice, ordinary day. People out on the streets, younger children playing on the corners, older ones in the academy and the graduates going on D-Rank missions within Konoha. But a sudden and unexpected explosion at the southern gate had disturbed the peace and another explosion at the eastern gate was the wakeup call. Civilians were screaming and rushing for the shelters, being led by genin ranked ninjas. Everything was planned and rehearsed…Almost everything. As all the shinobi were to rush to the said gates, Kakashi felt that something was wrong. He looked around, but everything was as it was supposed to, people rushing to shelters and ninja rushing to the attacked location. His eyed widened as he realized, no academy students or teachers! They were supposed to be on this route, he was between the shelters and the academy. He was sure that countless jounin and chunin could handle the attackers without him, or his participation wouldn't change the outcome, even if it would, it was only a little while. _

_That way he persuaded himself and rushed to the academy. It looked deserted, total silence. Either there was no living soul in there or… _

_Or what? He asked himself. He didn't wait to figure out the answer, he had to find out on his own. He went for the front door, which was locked. He tried the windows but they were also shut tight, blinds were closed. He felt an ominous aura. This couldn't be good._

_It wasn't hard for a jounin to break in to a not-guarded academy, although it was in the same compound as the Hokage's office. That was what's concerning him. It wasn't hard for a skilled ninja to break in, not only for allies naturally._

_How to sneak in without alerting anyone? Hmm he thought, maybe not that hard. He was a leaf shinobi, a legendary one to be precise, it was child's game to sneak in. But was there an enemy? Probably, answered his inner voice. That was enough of an answer, he went to Hokage's office's window to make it easier. The Third was looking out of the window, thinking obviously, __was__ thinking actually, because when Kakashi was looking inside through the window, six ANBU were guarding him, standing between him and the Hokage. And if it wasn't for the hokage's sign, they would've attacked already._

"_What do you want Kakashi? Shouldn't you be defending the village?"_

_He had scowled, obviously not because of Kakashi._

"_Hokage-sama, I think there's something wrong at the academy, doors are locked and blinds are shut. And I haven't seen anyone from the academy after the attack, no students and no teachers." He explained as he entered the room._

"_Go check it then." They didn't have much time and they both knew it. Hokage signed two of the ANBU to go with him, and they disappeared in a second._

_It wasn't long before Kakashi saw someone, a ninja wearing a Mist Village hitai-ate. He was probably the lookout. Kakashi waited thirty seconds to be sure and quickly knocked him out before he could make a sound to warn the others. But it was only the outer line. As they got closer and closer, there were more guards and it was getting harder to take them all at once. The ninjas were scattered all around but they surely didn't expect to be realized this soon, apparently the attacks on the gates were only diversions. _

_Kakashi signed to one of the ANBU and he immediately disappeared to report to the hokage. Then he signed to the other one and they went in. There were eight guards on that "layer" of defense and they quickly took them out. But what they didn't calculate was another eight to show up to change shifts. They were taken out soon, but not soon enough, one of them yelled at the others. "Ene..!" that was all he could say but it was bad. Now they've lost the element of surprise and the probable hostages' safety was at risk. And these were only chunin, the big guns never take the guard duty. As they left the hallway and hid themselves for a while, the other ANBU member arrived to inform Kakashi._

"_Hokage-sama has been informed. It's been confirmed that the gates were diversion since there was no one there. The jounin are returning back but it will take some time to reposition."_

_That's what they were after, thought Kakashi, to keep us away just long enough. Just long enough to restrain the academy teachers and the students. Kakashi stood there, calculating. He was trying to come up with a plan, the safest plan for the pre-genins and the teachers. But before he could think, he heard a familiar voice._

"_Dammit what do you want with the kids! Take us and let them go! They are just kids you…"_

_He was cut off and they heard a loud thump._

"_Don't hurt my sensei!" a little girl was crying. Kakashi felt uneasy, it was bad enough they had the kids, but hearing his favorite academy teacher getting beaten wasn't helping him to think._

"_Shut up and sit down or" the little girl screamed "this girl won't see the sunrise again!"_

_They were too loud, probably unaware of their presence. They quickly disappeared out of the sight and watched as a foe went in the classroom they were listening a little while ago._

"_Sir!" so the man inside was a high ranking. Taking hostages and restraining chunins, another chunin couldn't manage that. "We have intruders sir!" _

"_Already?" that was a rhetorical question. "Hmm, alright then, when are the reinforcements coming?"_

"_Not in another five minutes sir. They are all looking after the guards who'd been knocked out and the jounin are looking for the intruders."_

_Is that so? Kakashi thought. So we have five more minutes to take these kids and Iruka sensei out. Alright!_

_He waited for the chunin to leave and threw a smoke bomb. He signed the two ANBU to take the kids and they quickly lead the twenty kids out of the classroom, one standing in front of them, the other behind them._

_Kakashi stayed in the classroom, in order to take down this enemy nin and stop him if he made any move to stop the ANBU. He didn't. When the smoke cleared out, Kakashi felt his chest tighten. He saw Iruka sensei in front of the wide man, his arms have been tied, but with ordinary rope, not chakra threads. So they underestimated them that much, eh?_

_Iruka looked like he defied them, fought but captured. A single line of blood was coming down from his parted lips and speaking by the cuts on the enemy nin's arms and body, he had fought well. But why didn't they kill him, or knock him out? Probably to have some more fun. Bastards, Kakashi thought, you'll pay for that._

_He was trying not to show his weakness about this particular teacher and the mask and hitai-ate covering most of his face were doing well on this, but the ninja standing in front of him already knew that leaf shinobi never sacrificed an innocent life, they'd die in place of their comrades and fellow villagers. _

"_Leaf ninja! If you don't want this little sensei here" he wasn't little but he looked that way in front of this giantlike man " to die, just turn around and leave, you've already got the children" he mumbled to himself: "which I don't think you can get them out of here but…" he continued addressing to Kakashi again: "I don't need any fight right now, my job is to take hostage, not to fight the foe, so just turn around and leave, for this sensei's sake and yours too." _

"_Sorry about your orders but I'm not leaving Iruka sensei here" He was pissed again, and because of this mistake, he had confirmed a personal relationship (which wasn't mutual) to this enemy nin and when he realized what a big mistake he made, it was too late._

_The enemy nin smiled evilly. "So friend of yours, eh?" Kakashi's gaze lowered to the beaten sensei, who obviously had no idea he knew his name. Kakashi didn't answer._

"_Hmm, so what to do then? Oh, I got an idea, how 'bout I do this?" and he cut through the sensei's shoulder with his kunai. Iruka cringed in pain but didn't make any sound._

"_No? So how about this?" He stabbed Iruka's left side of his waist. This time Iruka pressed his teeth together but that's it. He still wouldn't make a sound which got the Mist ninja angry._

"_Oh, so playing tough, are we? We'll see about that." Said with a sadistic playful tone, addressing to Iruka now._

_Kakashi didn't know what to do. He knew the ninja was stalling him for the reinforcements to come, but he didn't know what to do about the torturing nin. _

"_... way." Iruka spoke between his pressed together teeth. When he saw Kakashi didn't respond, he added: "I'll be fine, go and get the other…" The enemy nin had snapped his arm. He didn't have time to close his mouth but still stopped himself and only let out a groan._

"_You'll be fine? Oh, how brave of you." He turned to Kakashi and talked to him "He won't be fine if you leave, oh, I can guarantee you that. You know we don't actually need all the teachers, and the hokage will still agree to what we say. So…" The gigantic man looked at Kakashi, assessing the situation. _

_Kakashi just stood there. Iruka couldn't believe his eyes! The legendary nin was helpless against an enemy nin with a hostage?_

"_Kakashi senpai! Get out of here and find the other kids! I'm not important!"_

_Kakashi's heart tore into pieces when he thought about leaving him in enemy nin's hands. Iruka knew he would be killed and he only cared about the kids! It was procedure to take care of the civilians first, the kids were their first priority but he couldn't leave._

_He swore a long time ago that he would never let a comrade die again._

_Kakashi slowly gained his resolve back and went back to his "perfect shinobi" self. The enemy nin almost took a step back with that sudden change in his chakra. And that distraction was the only thing Iruka needed. He punched the nin in the gut and took a step forward, away from the giant. And Kakashi took the matters in his own hands and it wasn't too long before the man was down, unconscious._

_Kakashi saw the sensei sitting on the ground, ropes cut and have been disposed of. _

"_Let's go!" and Kakashi hurried and put sensei's good arm around his shoulder and supported him._

"_I can walk on my own, you should get the kids."_

"_Our jounin are on their way, they'll be fine, and you really are in no good condition."_

_Iruka smiled broken like mocking himself: "yeah, well, he had his fun."_

_Kakashi couldn't believe the sensei's cool. He didn't care what happened to him as long as his kids were safe. Just like that day, Kakashi thought, he hasn't changed a bit._

"_I'm Iruka Umino by the way."_

"_Kakashi Hatake." _

_End of flashback_

**A.N. **So, what do you think? Thank you all for reading! I hope you like it! :D


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

**A.N.** Thank you all for reading the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Sensei!" A hyperactive blond boy ran towards his beloved sensei, not caring about who was in his way. People looked at him with despise for almost running them down like a bulldozer and not even realizing it.

A particular brunet turned around just to hit the ground with the little blonde on top of him.

"Naruto!" He was laughing.

"Iruka sensei! I haven't see you in a while!"

"Yeah, you know that thing called vacation, we don't get one. When the students are no more, there starts the missions." He explained as he was trying to get the boy off of him and trying to ignore the people's looks.

"Yeah, thank you for graduating me! Again! But now, we have a really weird sensei. He really gives me the creeps sometimes. And he never shows his face too! And the first day, he put us through some weird test, of course I did the best, but he told us not to eat, and when we didn't obey him he passed us!"

Iruka was listening to boy's fast speech, already gotten used to it. He smiled as he watched the kid's expressions, he really was an energetic boy.

"And then Sakura fed me her lunch and that's when he showed up and scared us all with some creepy lightning jutsu!"

"Hmm…I see, and you hungry Naruto? Want ramen? My treat."

He knew he wouldn't say no but he asked anyway.

"Yaaay! Iruka sensei is the best!" and they went to Ichiraku's and ate ramen, and after they were finished, Iruka sensei paid and they got on the street again.

"And he's always late and has crappy excuses. I mean, he could at least be convincing, right?"

"Who could be convincing Naruto?"

They both turned to look at the voice's source and Naruto went purple.

"I-I mean Sasuke could be convincing."

"About what?" Kakashi was just having fun now.

"I…He…" He mumbled something fast and quiet and turned to Iruka. "Right sensei?"

"Hn what?"

"Who's side on are you!" the kid cried and looked even more amusing.

Kakashi smiled at the gesture and turned to Iruka.

"Hello Iruka sensei, how are you doing?"

"You two know each other?" The boy's expression was just screaming 'I'm done' now.

"Yeah, kind of. We've met." Iruka answered. "He is your sensei?" he added with surprise.

The kid nodded. "You are lucky then."

Kakashi was pleased to hear those words from Iruka, although he knew he didn't mean his personality but his ninja abilities.

"Lucky!..."The blonde started rolling his eyes but was cut by the silver haired man.

"You have a problem with that?" he asked as giving the boy a scary glare.

"I-I…no not at all! I really am lucky!" He was terrified and the two older man tried to bite their laugh back.

"I think I should go, it's dinner time!" and he ran away.

"What? You just had dinner!" Brunet called after him. But he was too far away to hear anything from them anymore.

They both laughed. And they started to walk next to each other on the street.

"Kakashi sensei?"

"Hmm?"

"Are they doing okay? I mean, I know they have you and they are making progress. But I mean…"

"How do they adjust? I understand your concern Iruka sensei."

"Yeah, but it's not Sasuke or Sakura that I'm worried about."

"Naruto, right? But he's doing unexpectedly well. He's got great potential and I sincerely believe that if anyone were to pass yondaime, it would be him."

"Yeaah." They both smiled. Silence.

"So where do you live?"

"We're actually on our way to my house. You live around here too?" Brunet looked at Kakashi waiting for an answer.

"No, my house is that way." He pointed to the direction they came from.

Iruka looked confused. Kakashi answered his unasked question.

"But I don't plan on going there now. I'm bored and seeking company."

Uh oh. That came out wrong.

Iruka smiled.

"Want some tea? I bought something blue but I can't assure it's taste though. Just Izumo insisted a lot, and I thought I would give it a try."

Kakashi smiled at the offer.

"Yeah, sure. And in case it's poisoned or something, I'll have you go first."

Yeah. That wasn't what he wanted to say either.

"I don't think it is, but don't worry, I won't poison a guest." He was smiling but Kakashi could see a little resentment. A ninja never joked about poison unless he really thinks there will be poison. Ninja don't joke about killing. He was way too cold to say it like that.

_I really don't have a sense of humor. I shouldn't try and make thing worse._ He scolded himself.

He had to make it up. _Think, say something,_ he thought.

"Not that you'd poison me." _Uuugh, stop with the poison already!"_

"No, I rather like you alive."

Thudump*. What the hell? He was just being friendly but why the hell could he hear his heartbeat!

Iruka just realized where his sentence's meaning could go apparently, he blushed a little but didn't say anything, probably thought if he talked more, he'd go down more.

Silence again.

"That's my house." He pointed at the building in front of them and walked towards the door.

Kakashi didn't move. Iruka took his keys out of his pocket but before he put them in the keyhole he turned around and looked at the stopped Kakashi.

"You coming?"

Kakashi slipped out of his thoughts and nodded.

When they got in, it wasn't exactly what he expected, but what did he expect anyway? Did he expect an obsessive compulsive's house? Too clean and too neat? Because he's a teacher?

"Make yourself comfortable, and I'll be back as soon as I put the tea on the stove."

And Iruka disappeared out of sight and Kakashi looked around curiously.

He probably didn't expect everything to be ordered by color and size or the books alphabetically but this was something he never thought of before. Wait, what? He _hasn't_ thought of his house at all!

It was a nice warm place, exactly what you can imagine when you think of "home". The walls were a soft yellow, not too bright but not depressing. His living room had one two-person seat and two comfortable looking armchairs. One armchair was black, soft leather and looked like inviting for a warm embrace. The second was off-white and looking as comfy as the other one. And the two-person couch was also black with cushions the same tone of white as the armchair. It looked fluffy and very very soft.

The seats were all turned at each other in the small room, with a traditional table in the middle. There were three cushions around the table, for guests. And there was a wooden bookcase. It was between the two armchairs which were standing in the corners.

As he was still staring in the middle of the room, the brunet came back, seeing the man standing.

"Yeah, I know, it's not all too formal and serious, but it's comfortable and, yeah, not exactly the typical shinobi house but…"

"I think it's nice." Kakashi smiled at Iruka and he smiled back.

"So why don't you sit down?"

He complied. And Iruka left and came back with a tray.

He put the tray on the table and sat down across Kakashi, crossing his legs. And then Kakashi took his eyes off of the small room and looked at the man sitting in front of him. He had taken his vest off. And he looked very cute now with only the dark suit.

Wait, no! What the hell was he thinking! Cute? No way! You can't think of a comrade as "cute"!

His objection to his own thoughts were interrupted by Iruka.

"I offered you tea, but" Kakashi could feel his heartbeat now "I'm not sure if this can be classified as 'tea'. Yeah, it's boiled and all but…" His hopes shattered. What did he expect?_ Maybe reading too much Icha Icha now_, he thought. But wait, what hopes? He had hopes? Nobody had informed him about any 'hopes'! What the hell was going on inside there!

"It's okay." He said with his usual tone.

"Okay then. But don't blame me it you don't like it."

They smiled at each other and he poured the liquid.

Kakashi observed curiously as the liquid filled the cup. It was dark blue and looked sticky. It wasn't tea, he was right, but Kakashi was now considering it again. Was Iruka sure it was drinkable?

Iruka laughed as he saw Kakashi staring at the tea in disbelief.

"You can still quit if you want." Iruka mocked.

"I have a shinobi pride. I won't quit."

Iruka laughed as Kakashi stayed serious.

"So, who goes first?" Iruka asked.

"Let's go together." Kakashi answered.

They looked at each other across the table as they took their cups in their hands, and symmetrically they glanced at the liquid, they looked back at each other and Iruka said:

"Cheers!"

And they both lifted the cups and poured a little through their lips.

Iruka stared at Kakashi as he was realizing his mistake. He put the cup on the table as he licked the mask. Yes, he forgot to take the mask off! _Idiot! _Kakashi stated.

Iruka began to laugh as he looked at Kakashi.

"You're way too comfortable with that mask!" Iruka said between his laughters.

"Yeah, I think of it as a part of me I guess." Kakashi started laughing too.

_And yeah, my friends, that was the start of a friendship._

At least that sentence was what he would like to say at the end of telling other people about that night. But, hey, it wasn't over yet and he promised himself he would make this sincere man his friend.

After those years of trying not to feel, he realized that trying wasn't getting him anywhere. He still felt, he was a human being, he could suppress his emotions but then they'd grow and get to him, which he learned the hard way. So he decided to feel them and get rid of them as quickly as possible. It wasn't hard not to care about people who were trying to piss him off, but the problem was the other feelings. He had never _envied_ anyone because he was very confident and satisfied with himself, and he didn't _want_ anything, he only lived to serve Konoha. He had no ambitions, he didn't find anything worthy enough to be ambitious about. But the hard ones were towards people. Like Guy, his so called eternal rival. He was as close as he got to a best friend. And he could never forget his sensei, yondaime, and his first team. Obito and Rin. He couldn't protect them and he felt contrition.

After he accepted the fact that he was human and couldn't erase the feelings, he had spent a lot of time at the memorial, talking to Obito. He promised him that he would protect his comrades with his life. But that doesn't mean that he would get attached to someone enough that they could hurt him. But now, he wanted to be friends with this guy sitting in front of him. Why would he _want_ such a thing? He hadn't wanted anything for years, but now, he wanted to have a friend. He wanted _him _to be his friend.

_You know your life is cold. You want his warmth…_

_Warmth? _That was exactly what he thought of him years ago, seeing that hug.

"…sei?"

Huh, what? He heard something_._

"_Kakashi sensei?_

Crap! He was so lost in his thoughts, he spaced out.

"Are you alright? You seem distracted."

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for your concern Iruka sensei. But I just remembered something I must do. I'll be leaving now."

Leaving now? Where the hell did that come from?

But he had already said it and couldn't take it back. So he slowly got up and smiled with his upside-down U-smile. Iruka stood up with him.

Kakashi saw Iruka's face, a little down but smiling sincerely. He walked him out to the door.

"Alright then, see you around."

Kakashi didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay with the brunet. He wanted to get close to him. But instead he said:

"Yeah, right. Farewell."

_What! _Kakashi's inner self screamed. _I just didn't say that! Where the hell did that come from? What was I thinking?_

Kakashi saw the teachers face, even more down now but still keeping his smile.

He opened his mouth to correct himself, but the teacher had already closed the door.

He was standing alone in the dark now, in front of the brunet's door. He just did everything he wasn't supposed to. He didn't want to be that way, shutting the teacher out. He wanted his friendship.

_But I don't know how._ He thought.

_But you didn't have to go act like he was annoying!_

The man was the opposite of annoying. He was something else, different from others. That was what he decided in years, observing him. But now, he had lost his only chance with the brunet behind that door.

Shit! He just wanted to go on a mission and get killed.

He looked at the darkness of the street. It was a cloudy night, not many stars. The street looked like it had no end. Just dark, without light. Kakashi smiled brokenly at his phrase, he could have said the same thing about his life.

"He is like a childhood friend, ne?" he mumbled to himself. He had no childhood friends. He had no childhood to start with.

And he walked into the darkness.

**A.N. ***thudump normally represent heartbeat voice in mangas. Unusual in stories though, I guess. :D

_Please review! (^_^) _


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A.N.** Sorry about breaking my updating schedule. We kinda moved and I had no internet to update and no time to write(packing then unpacking stuff ) and then no computer that has the program. Sucks, right? :D And I'll reread the next chapter and update it soon, very soon, probably before you finish reading this one ;) So, enjoy!

xXx

**If you don't want my blabbing, just read the bold parts. ;)**

Oh, and the **disclaimer** of course**:** No, **I do not own Naruto** unfortunately. If I did, it would have more romance, more pairings and love triangles and love conspiracies and… Okay maybe not but I have lots and lots of love triangles in my head right now. I think I might post them to **Masashi Kishimoto**(he is the guy who **owns** **Naruto**, you know… :D). Well, okay maybe not that too, but as fantasizing, as in in my head, I can do whatever I want. P.S I don't speak Japanese…unfortunately…(T_T)

xXx

It's been a week since that day. Since he screwed up. He hadn't seen Iruka since then and he didn't know what to do. He had practically told him to stay away, but he didn't mean it like that. He really wanted to see him again. He wanted Iruka to acknowledge him, see him. It's been tiresome to see him, know everything about him without introducing himself. Without actually knowing him.

He hadn't had any missions lately either, not even a D-rank, the kids were training. He didn't have any excuse to go to the missions office.

_Reason. You don't have a reason._ He corrected himself.

Kakashi's been training all week, because that was all he could do. He couldn't concentrate to his books, he couldn't talk to anyone, he kept spacing out. He couldn't even train very well, his clothes were all covered in slits, like his skin. And the worst part was that he had created the traps himself! So he knew where the traps were and how the attacks would be, but he still couldn't pay attention. The only thing in his mind was that he had to make things right.

He'd rather take on an army by himself than relationships. Well, his success rate would be better with the army anyway.

He stopped when he saw the bird. He sighed and said "Finally."

He was in the Hokage's office in the next five minutes.

He knocked on the door. Hokage answered and Kakashi stepped in.

He bowed. Sandaime started.

"Kakashi. I've got a mission. But it's up to you if you accept it or not. It's a B-rank."

"I accept."

He'd take even a D-Rank right now.

Hokage eyed the jounin for his quick answer.

"You'll be teamed up with three chunins."

"Three?"

"Yes,_ they_ are on the mission, you will be there only to observe."

Kakashi was confused. Observe? Hokage explained.

"One of them is suspected to be in contact with the sound village. The information was from one of our shinobi, so even though I don't think it's true, I can't ignore it. I don't want to put his name in an official investigation, but I was hoping you'll clear this once and for all."

"Hai."

"Their mission is escorting the convoy of the landlord's niece. Except for bandits, I don't think there will be much problem and you will have time to spend in observing the chuunin."

"Hai."

"But I don't want you involved in the mission. Your job is to observe, understood?"

"Hai."

"Don't use your abilities. It might get dangerous since there aren't only bandits out there. You are on many villages' bingo books. Don't do anything that might expose your identity to others. You can handle them but I don't want anything that might compromise the mission, the landlord favors his niece very much and if anything were to happen to them…"

"I understand."

"The team consists of Kotetsu Hagane, Izumo Kamizuki and Iruka Umino. You are to meet them at the south gate in an hour."

Wait, did he heard right? Iruka Umino? Crap, just when he was trying to get away. Kakashi was trying to avoid him, but apparently that wouldn't last for long.

"Oh, and Kakashi, you will be investigating Hagane. But him and Kamizuki are very close and yours is a covert mission, so try to keep it a secret. Again, they are close so be careful."

"Hai."

And Kakashi was gone.

xXx

Kakashi went for the three silhouttes before the gate. It was afternoon.

He landed next to them only to be greeted with surprised looks. The one with the spiky hair asked:

"Kakashi senpai?"

"I will be on your mission. Hokage-sama must have informed you."

Izumo answered:

"Yes, but we didn't know who the observing jounin was. So since everyone's here, I guess we can set forth."

Kakashi wasn't looking at the teacher and the brunet wasn't speaking. He couldn't see his expression but Kakashi guessed it was a bad sign.

The next few hours were quiet, nobody talked. Kakashi knew he was the cause of silence because the other three were close.

After the sunset the three chuunin checked each other with looks and Kotetsu offered.

"We can camp out here. I-I mean if it's okay with you too Kakashi senpai."

Kakashi didn't expect them to be asking him anything. He wasn't involved in the mission. Didn't Hokage-sama explain that to them?

"It's your mission. Whatever you do is fine with me." He was rude. But he was never rude!

"O-Okay then."

They all landed in the open area between trees.

"I'll get some logs." That was the first time Iruka spoke.

"Okay, I'll take the shift."

Now Iruka collecting logs and Izumo as the lookout on top of some tree, Kakashi and Kotetsu were left alone. He now understood the others' rush to take on some duty. They didn't want to be left alone with Kakashi! Kotetsu was the slowest, he was left. He slowly pulled a large log and sat on it. Kakashi wanted to leave and read Icha Icha on top of a tree but he remembered his mission. And that was his chance. _Now, gain this guy's trust enough for him to be relaxed near you._ _Relaxed enough to make a mistake._

"Kotetsu, right?" Kakashi sat on ground.

"Yes."

Kotetsu wasn't talkative and this task wasn't going to be easy.

"You and Izumo are friends from academy?"

"No, I've known him my whole life. Our parents are friends."

"And Iruka sensei?"

"His and Izumo's parents used to be friends, you know, before…"

He didn't want to mention the kyuubi incident.

"And after the incident, we tried to cheer him up, but we didn't know him very well, he was junior to us. And Mizuki became his friend and we thought they got along pretty well but…"

He didn't want to mention the betrayal either.

"But they've always been close with Izumo and I kinda got to know him too and…we became friends."

_How?_ he wanted to ask. _How do you become friends with someone?... How do you become friends with him? _That was the question lingering in Kakashi's mind lately. Lately as in last five years.

He sighed, unaware of doing that. Kotetsu's eyes were locked at the ground, refusing to look anywhere else, especially at the jounin sitting in front of him.

They sat there in awkward silence. About ten minutes later, Kakashi decided staring at him wasn't going to work.

He stood up, drawing Kotetsu's attention for a second, before he turned his looks at the ground again.

"I'll check with Kamizuki-san, see if he needs any help.

He jumped and disappeared in the foliage. Leaving a Kotetsu who stood somewhere between confusion and surprise.

xXx

Iruka had a large pile of logs now. He looked at them and sighed as he scratched back of his head.

"I guess I got carried away?"

Izumo answered from above, standing on a branch, mocking.

"Well, Iruka, is it because you are a closet beaver, or you have something in mind?"

"Well, I might be thinking about something else rather than our mission and my teammates' need to eat and stay warm…"

He looked up and forced a smile, which only made Izumo laugh harder.

"Come on, you can tell me. Get up here."

"But the…"

Iruka was gesturing to the large log pile.

"Well, Iruka, I don't think they'll freeze to death until we get there. You know Kotetsu, I've known him my whole life and I haven't seen him cold once. And Hatake-san must already be cuddling with those books of his."

The brunet flushed slightly at the thought of said orange books. The next minute they were sitting with their backs leaning on each other, facing opposite directions, but comfortable speaking.

"I missed this, Izumo. I don't think we've been hanging out lately."

"We haven't. I missed it too."

"What about I throw a party next week? Invite whomever you want. It's your birthday, right? And we can hang out preparing the party, just the three of us, like old times."

"Did you _just _come up with that Idea? You are incredible, have to admit. And are you really willing to take that risk? A party? Whomever I want?"

"Of course. I can handle them. Bring it on!"

And they both laughed. Then a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company.

"So, what is it preoccupying your mind Iruka?"

"Well…" Iruka paused. Izumo waited.

"I'm perplexed actually. Just a puzzle I can't solve. And you know how stubborn I am."

"How can I forget after my eleventh birthday?"

They chuckled at memories. A slight pause.

"Yeah. You know Hatake-san?"

xXx

Kakashi was just wandering around in the woods, not even searching for anyone's chakra, just enjoying silence and being alone.

And then he heard chuckles.

He couldn't help but be drawn to it. Those were the people he was looking for. At least that's what he was supposed to be doing.

He masked his chakra and settled on a branch only close enough so he could hear them clearly.

_It's impolite to eavesdrop._

He reminded himself. But this situation wasn't one of the light ones he could talk himself out of it. This was a particular academy teacher, laughing. Hearing his voice would be enough.

_Enough? _He was surprised at his own thoughts. He wanted to hear his voice, his laugher? The _need _to be close? What was that feeling in his stomach when he heard another chuckle?

Then he heard his own name through the brunet's lips. He couldn't help but be all ears.

"You know Hatake-san?"

"Hatake-san?" Izumo sounded as surprised as Kakashi himself. What was he telling that man about? Was it that night? Was he going to tell his friend that he hated the Copy-Nin and they should stay away too? And what was the conversation's start anyway?

"I…uh…We kinda know each other." Iruka seemed to be choosing his words carefully.

"And last time we hung out, he acted all weird and implied that he didn't want to see me anymore."

There goes the killing blow Kakashi thought and closed his eyes instinctively.

"And since then, I can't stop thinking what I have done wrong."

Wait, what? He peeked an eye open. Did he say what _he_ had done wrong?

"Did you hear anything why he'd be hating me? He was okay at the beginning I guess, except the…you know, jokes about me poisoning him. Do you think someone's told him something?"

"What, like 'Iruka will be killing you soon. You know, the chuunin academy teacher. He has a grudge on you and you better sleep with one eye open'?"

Iruka chuckled.

"Well, maybe not exactly, but…"

"Aaagh, don't worry. He's just the type I guess. You know, those freaks who act warm and calm one moment, and the next, ice-cold and ready to kill."

_Freak? The type? _

"Are you implying something?" Iruka's voice was playful and pissed at the same time.

"No, not at all _Ru-chan_." He was trying to hold his laughter back but his voice had betrayed him apparently.

Iruka growled. And yelled at his friend.

"Don't ever call me that!"

"Like sudden changes and mood-swings…"The man was giving in to his laughters.

Kakashi had finally gotten the point. Izumo was talking about Iruka's temper when he mentioned sudden mode-swings and called him freak. Well, that was fully earned though, Kakashi _had _acted warm and then cold and then friendly again and acting like he didn't want to see him anymore.

"Zuzu! You're forgetting my rep as the number one prankster!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Two can play that game Zuzu!" Now it was Iruka's turn to tease.

Izumo crossed his arms on his chest but didn't make a sound.

From that distance, all Kakashi could see was arm gestures and that was it. The darkness and the distance were cloaking them well, keeping Kakashi from seeing the expressions they made.

"You _will _pay for calling me and Kakashi a freak!"

"You _and _Kakashi? So you'll take _his _revenge too?"

"Well, he _is _my friend. Doesn't matter how he acts _now_. Hope you're right about the mood swings and he will swing back to warm again. But if he doesn't want to see me, I'll respect that."

Kakashi was shocked. How could a man be so forgiving? So…giving. Selfless. How? But he was too happy he didn't have time to think on those questions. He felt butterflies in his stomach, happy, too happy that his brain became jello, out of order.

"I won't cross his path. If he hates me, he must have a reason and I'm not sure it's something I can fix. I tried you know. But as a friend, I guess it's the duty to disappear from someone's life completely if they don't want to see you anymore. Right?"

He felt his heart being squeezed, felt his breath ripped out of him. But it wasn't just the words. It was that painful tone in his voice, broken. The knowledge that he was the one who caused it. And slowly, the words started to occur to him. Iruka disappering from his life…_forever?_ The thought of it had hurt. The thought of it made him clench his vest unaware. He really didn't want the teacher to disappear! Why was he making a big deal about just one time? Just like Izumo over there said: mood swings! _Please take that as an excuse._

"Uugh…You think you should just disappear? He _is _the Copy Nin y'know, he'd find you if he wanted."

"If he wanted." Iruka smiled. And he reached and smacked his friend slightly on the head.

"Awww, what was that for?" he was rubbing the place where had taken the blow.

"And don't talk as if I've just decided to become a missing nin!" He slightly chuckled.

"I'm talking about, you know, getting out of his life. That's what you do when you end any relationship, right? If you're not wanted, then you'll just stay out of the way."

"You're overdramatizing it. So, he's weird. And? I don't think it's anything against you personally."

"Well, I really don't know. I don't get it, you know? I have never _ended_ any relationship before."

Izumo sat up and turned to see his friends face, making the brunet stumble backwards with sudden disappearance of his lean.

"What! I almost fell because of you!"

Izumo ignored the protest.

"Wait, seriously? You have _never_ ended any relationship? _Never?_"

Iruka had turned around to look at him too.

"Well, no."

"No boyfriends, girlfriends, friends, enemies? Not at all?"

"Well, I'm a chuunin academy teacher as you just said, I don't have any enemies. And as for friends, I've never even lost contact."

He shrugged. Izumo was shocked apparently.

And so was Kakashi. How can a person stay friends with everyone forever? Not even losing contact?

"And lovers?"

"Well, I didn't exactly have a serious relationship, but I went on a couple of dates, which only ended up as best friends."

"Wait, who? You never told me about your dates! You always keep them a secret!"

"Well, because I know if it turns out as friends, I know I could never hang out with them without you two making such a fuss!"

"You hang out with your ex's? But it's weird!" He looked at Iruka, who was oblivious to what he was talking about. He decided to go deeper.

"You know, making out before or going further…"

Iruka blushed slightly. Which Kakashi was seeing with his sharingan right now.

"Well, I have kissed, or made out as you call it, but I haven't gone till the end and no, kissing isn't awkward."

Izumo was in total shock.

"You mean you never…" Iruka was a cherry red now.

"No I haven't. Can we change the subject?"

"No way! I want to know about those dates now!"

"Well, I've only dated four people anyway!"

"Spill it out!"

"Alright but you won't make a fuss about it or act weird around them. Cause they _are_ my friends, close friends actually."

"Yeah yeah! Start already!"

"Anko, Genma, oh yeah, Hidan…"

"What!" Izumo shrieked.

"What? Oh you mean, Hidan, yeah, he is now Akatsuki and all but, well, it was like a summer thing."

Izumo's eyes were perfect round shape now. So was Kakashi's. He dated…Hidan? The immortal S-rank criminal? Come again?

Iruka explained.

"Well, it was a year, my father had a threat and we needed to hide for a while, until the danger was solved. So we moved to Yugakure for a year, when I was nine. And not much like dating, but he used to hit on me, and I liked it I guess. After six months, I agreed to walk home with him and well, he ended up in my room. We'd hang out after that, for six months, till we left again. I thought we were friends,-I was nine for god's sake!- but then he kissed me the day we were leaving. And I never saw him again. And now, hearing him being an S-rank criminal, and, well, immortal sadistic bastard, I can't believe."

The two older men were in shock. Neither of them could move.

"Well, always psychotic bastards around me, eh?"

"Well, Mizuki is nothing comparing to Hidan."

"And Anko was a teenage thing. She insisted a lot and I couldn't say no. So we went on a couple of dates and she acted like my girlfriend and I liked it." He shrugged. "It looked cool."

Izumo couldn't react. Still thinking about Hidan.

"Well, Genma was…Genma. You've met him, right? It was last year actually."

Iruka scratched his scar nervously. Izumo protested.

"Whaaaat! You never told me about that!"

"Well, uhm…well, he was the one I went to longest way I guess."

"And why the hell didn't you tell me about that!" He rolled his eyes. "But, well, after Hidan everything seems pretty normal."

Iruka faked a smile.

"But I remember Genma kept asking about you all the time."

Kakashi remembered too. He asked him if he knew what the brunet liked. He never thought of something like that!

"He did? That's nice of him." Iruka was bright red and out of words.

"No, I mean are you really friends? Cause I'm pretty sure if you told you were hungry, he'd happily cook you a dinner. We all thought he just had a crush on you."

"We?"

"Everyone in the missions office! You think we're blind or something?"

Iruka got even redder if possible.

"Well, we used to date, not exactly going around announcing it I guess. But he's a good friend of mine now."

Kakashi hated this conversation. He just wanted to go and eliminate Anko, Genma and Hidan. He wanted to go claim Iruka his. Wait, _his?_ What?

"Yeah, right? Have you not seen Raido always poking him when you're around? They are best friends you know."

"Shut up! He's a friend and yeah, I guess the only one I ended a relationship with is Hidan."

"And the only one you ended a relationship with became immortal, left his village and joined the Akatsuki? Dude, you have influence on people." Izumo mocked. He was laughing.

"Yeah back on our subject, I was telling you that I didn't know what to do. Remember, Kakashi?"

He didn't use suffix and that made Kakashi happy. He didn't know why.

"Well, I say leave it. Let it be y'know. Whatever will happen will happen. If he wants to see you, he will, if he doesn't he won't. As simple as that."

Kakashi was supposed to do something then. Now, again, thinking about future, planning, He could only hear them laughing. Then he jumped and turned around to a crack sound.

He had four kunai in his right hand, ready to kill someone.

A man came out of the bushes in a surrendering pose. Hands in the air.

"Kotetsu!"

The man looked surprised and Kakashi realized he didn't use suffix. He wasn't exactly thinking right now, after all he's heard.

"Uhm, Kakashi senpai?" He gestured to the kunai in his hand.

He quickly put them back in his pouch.

"What are you doing here? I've been looking for Izumo and Iruka but couldn't find them either. Weren't you going to find Izumo?"

Kakashi shrugged and the man came closer, now seeing something.

"Are those…" He narrowed his eyes trying to see the silhouettes. Kakashi couldn't let the man know he was eavesdropping.

"I guess we found them. Let's go." And he quickly jumped off the branch without waiting for an answer. There was no way he could figure out. Kakashi's spot was too far away from them, out of human ear's hearing range. And it was dark.

An obeying Kotetsu followed him through the branches.

** xXx**

**A.N.** So how do you like it?

Please review! (^_^)


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A.N. **Thank you all for adding this story and I really appreciate reviews. So I want to thank you hikari110387, Thechillyvampirewolfassasin and Dora Malena (although I don't speak Spanish =)) specifically! And all the others who added my story to favs and alert!

Disclaimer: Uhm, still haven't signed the contract with Masashi so no… (and I forget to write this part sometimes, forgive and forget, right? :D)

xXx

After all that he's heard, he couldn't stop staring at the brunet, thinking about ways to approach.

"Kakashi sensei?"

"Hmm?" He answered thoughtfully.

"Uhm…Why are you staring at me?"

Was it that obvious? And he called himself a ninja! _Damn!_ He thought _I wish everything could be as simple as in Icha Icha novels._

"I am? I'm sorry Iruka sensei, I was just thinking about something, my eyes must have lingered on you."

He was lying perfectly, and at the end of his sentence, his eye curled up with an upside down u smile.

Iruka flushed.

"Oh, I'm s-sorry then."

And he quickly turned away sticking to Kotetsu starting a conversation.

xXx

When they arrived, a man, who was apparently a servant, greeted them and invited them in. After he left them in a garden to wait for the woman, they were alone again.

"Wauw, the garden is about half Konoha!"

Kotetsu nodded in agreement with Izumo and added.

"What's the use of it anyway? It's just a garden, what's wrong with sharing? The royals purchase the nature and refuse to share! Look how huge the area is! It's wrong for it to keep it only for one person!"

Iruka opened his mouth to answer but closed it again without making a sound when he saw the woman walk out.

"Are you the Konoha ninja?"

She asked with an indifferent voice and dismay. She was rude.

When Iruka realized nobody around him had any intention of introducing, he started talking.

"Yes ma'am. I'm Iruka Umino, leading this mission. That's Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki, my team."

He gestured at the two silent men and they saluted her.

"And this is" he gestured at Kakashi by looking at him "Kakashi Hatake, an observing jounin. He has nothing to do with our mission, he won't be joining any kind of conflict. He is only to observe our team."

"So if you all die and an enemy gets their hands on me he won't do anything?"

She had no trace of emotion in her voice but dismay. Iruka flushed with surprise and anger.

"We are bound by our missions Shimaru-sama. As shinobi, we have to do what we are told. The ones who don't obey the rules are scum…"

She cut her "So you'll leave people to die, simply because it's not your mission. I understand."

"…BUT the ones who abandon their friends are worse than scum! Konoha shinobi never leave their comrades to die!"

Kakashi was stunned to hear his own(well, Obito's but he was the one using it around) words.

For a moment, the blank face of the woman showed a flicker of surprise, but it was replaced by the emotionless expression quickly.

"Yeah, fine, whatever. Just do your jobs."

She waved her hands dismissively and walked passing them, going for the main gate.

The four shinobi were left behind, staring at each other for a moment before they turned and followed the lady.

They were walking a few meters behind her, passing through the garden.

Kakashi walked next to Iruka, who still had traces of pink lingering on his cheeks.

"Uhm…uh…what you said back there…"

"Oh, yeah, you don't have to really join the mission. It's not your job and…"

"No, I don't mean that. You're right, Konoha shinobi never leave their comrades to die, but the words…"

"Oh, the scum thing…Naruto had told once."

That explains it.

But Kakashi didn't go around, explaining where Naruto had heard those words.

Iruka wasn't looking at the jounin and Kakashi wasn't looking at the brunet either.

Kakashi didn't know what to do next, and trying to end the awkward silence, he hummed and walked away. He couldn't see the teacher's expression, but he was sure that he'd be happier if he left.

xXx

When they saw the convoy waiting for them, the three chunin's jaws dropped. They couldn't even see it's end! Either end! The woman saw the gaping ninjas and explained with an arrogant voice, like it was something normal and they were acting weird.

"This was my stop, the ninjas I hired before couldn't go further from this point, said it was your territory."

"S-so you bought all this?"

She looked with dismay at Izumo who was still gaping.

"Yes Konoha ninja, I have. And your job is to protect them." She said slowly like talking to a little child.

Izumo looked at her, eyes slightly narrowed, but didn't say anything.

They walked to the front end of the convoy and as she slipped in her carriage, Iruka gave orders.

"Kotetsu, you take the left side, Izumo you right. Go slightly to the rear rather than middle and I'll be to the front, closer to the client."

"Hai." They both answered in sync and jumped through the sides of the convoy.

Iruka was standing still and so was Kakashi. They didn't look at each other. And finally the convoy started to move and broke the awkward silence.

They were going through bumpy soil roads, so they had to be very slow. Kakashi and Iruka were walking side by side, Kakashi not caring his mission is about another ninja, the only chunin he cared about right now was right next to him.

Kakashi squirmed inwardly. He wanted to do something, say something. So, he decided.

"Uhm…Iruka sensei?"

"Yes?" He answered without taking his eyes off of the ground.

"Uh, I wanted to apologize for the other night. I wasn't exactly thinking, too tired and all. And my mind was preoccupied, my words weren't chosen carefully."

The brunet's head shot up, now looking at the silver haired man who wasn't looking back.

"I…uhm…It's okay!" He answered with eyes that indicate surprise, a sweet smile trying to give confidence and indicating happiness and a slight blush against his cheeks.

Kakashi looked up at the chocolate eyes, staring at his own and leaving marks. It was that easy? Friendship was that simple? All he had to do was…

"So, Kakashi sensei, what were you thinking about that night?"

He had interrupted his inner surprised monologue and asked. Asked a question he couldn't give the answer to him.

"Oh, if it's personal, you really don't have to…I-I'm sorry, forget I even asked…"

Kakashi didn't even wait for the brunet to finish his sentence.

"Oh, no, not at all! I don't intend to keep anything from you."

Ok, maybe he rushed a bit too much, he didn't even think what he'd say. And he said _that!_

The chunin blushed.

"Uhm…Thanks Kakashi sensei…Uhm…uh…What were you thinking about then?"

This time Kakashi felt his face heat up a little, but the mask covered for it.

_Think! Now what? You can't tell Iruka you were thinking about him but you can't find a cover story for it! You lie perfectly! What's stopping you now? Damn!_

"I…uh…I…I don't remember."

They were both equally surprised. His damn mouth had a mind of it's own! But, this time, he was happy it did the talking.

"Uh, ok then, no problem." He smiled at the jounin "But if you have anything that's bothering you, or just simply need someone to talk to, you can always come to me."

Kakashi looked at the man standing next to him curiously. And he realized he wasn't the only one having hard time choosing words. The brunet was blushing at his own words. He chuckled inwardly. He loved when he was blushing. He loved the man being so sensitive, feeling, living through his emotions so openly. He loved the fact he was so easily readable.

"Sure! I'm lucky to have a friend like you!"

They both smiled happily.

And after that, they talked about squad seven mostly, sharing funny memories. They laughed and enjoyed each other's company. Sometimes they could hear loud voices like screaming in fury after mocking or loud laughers. Which meant Kotetsu and Izumo were interacting(not talking, interacting) with each other from two sides of the convoy, which lead them to be loud.

That was until they saw bandits coming their way. They weren't hiding themselves, if they were ambushing, they weren't really successful about the element of surprise. But they _were _attacking from both sides, so they weren't that dumb.

Kotetsu and Izumo ran towards them, taking them out even before they could get ten meters close to the convoy. Iruka signed Kakashi to leave just before he started taking out the enemy that was getting closer to the client's carriage.

Kakashi simply complied and disappeared from sight, hiding himself between trees that were now surrounding them. He watched the brunet as he fought the bandits, easily taking them out and wondered why he was an academy teacher. He fought well enough for a chunin to become a jounin. He had no doubts about the academic scores either, the man was a teacher for god's sake! He could easily pass the jounin test, and Kakashi had heard rumors that sandaime had offered him a position of a tokubetsu jounin and already recommended him for a jounin. But he had refused. That was the rumor. He didn't know if it was true before, but now seeing the man fight, he was sure it was the truth. The brunet wanted to be a teacher, if he were a jounin, he couldn't have the position of a teacher and would have to go to missions. He blinked as he watched the sweet loving man take care of the bandits around him. His movements were swift and coordinated, like a professional dancer's harmony with the music. He could see the man moving and the bandits falling but he didn't see why some of the men fell.

When the last bandit fell, Iruka looked around to see how Izumo and Kotetsu were doing. He saw Izumo watching his friend in amusement from top of some big square thing Iruka couldn't identify from this distance, as Kotetsu kicked the persistent bandit who refused to fall. With the kick, the bandit collapsed. Kotetsu turned to face Iruka and smiled proudly and tracing his friend's eyes, Izumo turned to Iruka too and waved. They were both smiling proudly. They didn't even have to use ninjutsu, only taijutsu was enough to take these men without even breaking a sweat, except for the numbers. There were too many of them, and when they were relaxed thinking it was over, another wave of bandits came in sight. Three chunins looked at them surprised. The bandits had backup?

Kakashi was surprised to see more men, even more this time. He watched as he jumped from branch to branch with the convoy, thinking at the same time. He watched as bandits attack the the chunins, and be defeated. He watched as the teacher who was fighting the bandits kept his distance from the client stabil, not getting further, not closer either. He sensed something wrong. He realized that the bandits are just fighting the ninjas, attacking directly at them. But that's not the normal behavior of bandits, they don't care about their fellow bandits, they only care about money and they should have been attacking the goods, not the ninjas. Iruka was the closest to the Landlord's niece, making sure nothing happens to her as he fought. But they weren't attacking the woman either, wanting to kill or capture her. So what the hell was that? Wanting to have fun? Trying to tempt fate? Then Kakashi looked up, seeing something flash in the sun and it was already too late, that was a kunai flying right towards Iruka. He saw it at the last moment but successfully dodged it. Kakashi let out a breath he didn't know held it. It was aiming right at his heart. Iruka quickly glanced at the kunai which was now stuck behind him, on the wood of the landlord's niece's carriage.

"What the…?"

Iruka searched the area where the kunai came from but didn't see anything. He took his kunai out of his pouch, getting serious and dropping the attitude to just knock the bandits unconscious. The bandits stopped for a moment, seeing the kunai and that was a moment the brunet took advantage of. He shouted at his friends who were fighting on the rear end of the convoy.

"There are ninja! Be careful!"

The two stopped for a moment to look at the team leader but Kotetsu ended up getting punched in the gut. Izumo was more careful and he kicked the bandit who was trying to take advantage of his focus somewhere else. The bandit flew backwards and ended up creating a whole in the tree which he landed in. The other bandits stopped for a second and Izumo answered.

"What? These are only bandits!"

"Yes but I almost ended up with a kunai in my heart, so be careful, they are probably hiding in the damn trees!"

That was enough talk, they got back to the bandits, now all of them kunai in their hands. When the last bandit fell, they were nervously searching the trees.

And another wave of bandits appeared. All three chunins' eyes widened.

"No way!" Kotetsu screamed. Panting.

"What the!" Izumo also screamed trying to catch his breath.

Iruka didn't say anything but he knew they were getting tired and bound to make a mistake sometime. Iruka noted these had knives in their hands like the others, but also some of them had katanas. He quickly calculated: One wave has at least sixty people. So this group must have at least hundred and twenty people? No bandit groups were this large! And no bandits certainly plan their attacks. The three wave attack was thoroughly calculated. They were still moving and because of the bandits, they were off of their original route, which they could've never succeeded if the bandits all came at once.

"Shit! But what do they want?"

_And what about the kunai?_, he thought. Iruka's mind was speculating now but without getting any results or any reasonable explanations.

_That was a ninja gear. There must be shinobi around here. But why plan so carefully and then expose your presence? That just doesn't make any sense. If some missing nin or enemy shinobi are behind this, then why not wait until you have them where you want? But after that kunai, they haven't attacked or do anything and I'm sure they've heard me warning the others about them. So they knew we knew about them, their advantage was no more, so why not attack immediately? That kunai was aimed perfectly and I'm a moving target. So they must be high ranked ninja. Shit! What now? What do they want?_

As the chuunin were fighting the bandits, Kakashi was searching the area surrounded by trees. When he couldn't find anything with naked eyes, he pulled his hitai-ate up and searched the area one more time with his sharingan and cursed at what he saw.

There were six chakra signatures, which were cloaked but it was visible to a sharingan user. So they didn't know about a sharingan user, which means they weren't after Kakashi. But who were they after? Were they from sound village, here for Kotetsu? Was this an exchange? But no, if it were so they wouldn't be hiding themselves, at least one of them should have been fighting Kotetsu for information to change hands. Or the bandits should carry out the mission and act as a messenger. But all the bandits he had encountered were down, knocked unconscious. And they weren't after the landlord's niece either, they had opportunities before to take or kill her when the ninjas were busy with the bandits. Not after the money either apparently, they could've taken whatever they wanted, the chuunins were outnumbered and outranked, speaking by the chakra signatures, they were trained high ranking shinobi. So what were they doing? Having fun watching the fight? Or were they even behind the curtains planned the whole damn thing? Maybe they were just passing by? _No_, Kakashi thought, _that would be too coincidental. _

Then, in a millisecond, he was covered in mist. He couldn't see anything. Kakashi waited for an enemy to show up and fight him, but there was no one approaching him. At least he couldn't sense anything. Then he realized he couldn't sense anyone at all. He couldn't see anything because of the mist, he couldn't hear anything and he couldn't sense any chakra either! He did the best thing he could do in a situation like this: he stayed still. But he realized that the others must be in the same situation and about two seconds after the mist's release, he pulled his hitai-ate for the second time that day.

xXx

Kotetsu stumbled back with surprise as he found himself in a white bubble. It was like nothing was there anymore, like everything had disappeared from life and left Kotetsu behind.

"Damn!" He couldn't feel the bandits either, they were gone too. Or were they the ones that left.

"Izumo! Iruka! What the hell's going on?" He shouted for his friends and waited for a response. Before he could do anything else, he felt the mist getting heavy, pressuring him down. He couldn't stand anymore and felt his eyelids falling.

xXx

Izumo saw the man's punch in the air, coming for his face in slow motion. Then it all went white. _Did he hit me? Am I unconscious?_

"Izumo! Iruka! What the hell's going on?"

He heard Kotetsu's voice echoing and realized he was not unconscious. This wasn't a genjutsu either. It was a simple mist jutsu!

"Crap! Gotta find Iruka!"

He started running towards the last place he saw his teammate but after a few seconds, everything started spinning and he was pushed to the ground by the lead-heavy mist.

"Damn!" was all he could whisper before he was pulled in to a world of unconsciousness.

xXx

Iruka was about to kick a bandit when the mist appeared. His foot didn't hit anything but the ground. By his target's sudden disappearance, Iruka stumbled forwards and he was caught just in time before he fell. He realized the mist was open around them and he looked up to see who was holding him as he got back on his feet.

"What? W-who are you?"

The man standing in front of him was taller than the brunet. His dark hair was still swaying in the air because of his sudden movement. His deep blue eyes were focused at Iruka's chocolate ones.

He smirked when he saw Iruka standing with a kunai in his hand, ready to attack.

"No worries dolphin, I'm here to take you home."

And the last thing Iruka saw before he passed out was the man's blue eyes looking at him a bit…worried?

xXx

Kakashi searched the convoy's general direction for chakra, and he saw Kotetsu falling, Izumo trying to run but hit the ground, the client, the drivers and servants were sound asleep. But then he saw Iruka. He wasn't alone! It was one of the damn six ninjas he counted as he checked the forest. He then realized that whatever happened to Kotetsu and Izumo and the others was about to happen to him too, his distance gave him more time but that was it. His time was up too. He tried to jump towards Iruka and the man, to protect him but he hit the ground with the mist's heaviness on his shoulders, he tried to get up and fight the darkness trying to pull him into unconsciousness but failed as his eyelids betrayed him.

**A.N. **So what do you think? I can make a really good adventure out of it ;) Next chapter will be here soon, hot and fresh! Please review! (^_^)


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A.N. **Did I give the idea that Hidan is back? :D Sorry, I didn't mean to. I just thought it would be funny to mention him. Two too separate things together. And just wanted to see Kakashi's face. (ok, not exactly crazy here, but, well, he's in my mind, writhing with love. Hmm, not good words, huh? :D) So I'd love to hear your comments about it, and you _can _request things you know, I'd love to add things to my story, like if you'd like something with Hidan, just ask! :D All the other things too. And OCs too if you want. –of course it won't exactly change the outcome, not the big storyline but can add a few extra chapters. =)

xXx

Disclaimer: yeah yeah…You know who owns what T_T

xXx

Hard. Cold. Dry. Although it resembled his known personality, those were the words to describe where he woke up. Trying to get up, the pain through his sore back jolted him awake and he started remembering how he ended up here. (**A.N. **Just realized I didn't make it clear, sorry, he was on a high tree branch when the mist jutsu was used.-and he tried to jump from a high tree, so…)

"Damn!" He jumped remembering the last thing he saw and moaned from the pain. He probably had a broken rib or two. He was lucky he was still breathing, those broken bones could've ended up in his lungs and there was still a chance for that. He knew he shouldn't be moving around much but he was never really the person to hang around in the hospitals.

As he tried to walk, a jolt of pain ran through his leg. He bent down and touched it lightly. No, it wasn't broken, his angle was twisted.

Kakashi heard Kotetsu calling for Izumo and he sent some chakra down his feet and jumped towards the voice in order to get there with one movement but when he landed in front of the spiky haired chuunin, he couldn't find his balance and hit the ground rolling. He ended up on his back and cringed from the pain of the broken ribs.

The said chuunin looked at the silver haired jounin cringing in pain. He opened his mouth to say something but he was cut.

"Kakashi-san! What the hell?"

A very worried Izumo entered the scene.

"I can't find Iruka! Shit!"

"What do you mean? He should be around. The bandits wouldn't have taken him."

The two ninjas looked at Kotetsu, wishing what he said was true.

"But the mist? That was not the work of some bandits. And their attack was planned too. They brought us to the best place the mist could hold."

Kotetsu's eyes went calculating for a second and then answered.

"Yes, in the forest, an opening! Damnit! But what the hell did they want?"

And a sudden thought accured to him.

"Was it the landlord's niece? Crap! Or have they taken the goods?"

"No, the client is safe and I haven't seen anything that indicated that the baggage was gone."

"So what was the meaning of the damn attack?"

"They took Iruka."

Kakashi spoke for the first time, drawing attention of the two younger men.

Izumo had already figured that out, but Kotetsu's eye size doubled and his lips parted.

"W-what! They took Iruka? But why! What village were they from? Damnit, we fell for their traps! And we call ourselves ninja! It took them one jutsu and we let them take our comrade! We've got to get him back! What if he's already…"

Izumo snapped.

"Shut up Kotetsu! We will get him back! You hear me! I'll find out which bastard took him and he will regret for messing with Iruka! I swear he will regret the day he's born if there's even a scratch on him!"

And he cursed for a few minutes.

Kakashi laid there waiting for the convoy to move, people to wake up. And he listened Izumo's swearing and watched Kotetsu's expression that indicated that he didn't even know some of the words and couldn't even imagine the things his friend was saying.

As soon as he heard every person in the convoy wake up, Kakashi stopped Izumo.

"Oi! We will get him back. But first you have to ask the lady how long till the next stop. I've got to get back to the village now, I'm useless this way, I can't run and use taijutsu, and one of you will have to accompany me since I can't walk properly. So go talk the lady, tell her everything and ask for permission. You cannot go anywhere without her consent. You're on a mission, remember?"

Izumo looked at him with surprised eyes, looked like he was going to protest, but he didn't say anything, nodded and left to the direction of the said lady.

Kakashi looked at Kotetsu, who looked worn out and in despair.

"Kotetsu! Help me get up, will you?"

Said chuunin helped him get up and the jounin leaned against a tree again cringing in pain.

"We need to inform Hokage-sama."

And he wrote something on a small piece of paper, nipped his thumb and flashed three hand signs for the summoning jutsu. A pug appared.

"Pakkun, take this to the sandaime."

"Are you okay boss?"

"And tell him to send the medics."

xXx

**A.N. **So, readers, careful. **Please read this**. From this point on, there are two ways to go. First way is normal, romantic and mostly sticking to the original Naruto. The other one will be different. I was thinking and decided I like badass Iruka and this story could contain one. But, as the name suggests, it's more about emotions and I might have some readers who probably have hopes to see that, so I'll continue with that storyline, as planned. But, I'll have the second way as a sequel (I guess) under another title. So, if you like romance and only romance with mostly Naruto original storyline, keep reading under this title. But if you'd like to try a badass Iruka, of course romance with Kakashi, but romantical tension maybe, some scandals(I guess) go ahead and enjoy my other story. And if you're like me, can go with romance and romance/adventure, like mystery and romantical tension and so on…(I think you got the point :D) but can settle for only romance and drama, you can read both of them! So, enjoy! –I don't know the new story's name yet but I only have one story published right now, so…Anyway, I'll announce it on the next chapter of this one I guess.

Ano, and I'll be posting the next chapter right after this one, so check before you leave, okay? :D


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_White walls. White ceiling. White bed. Damnit look at anything that's white and don't think!"_

"Are you okay Hatake-san?"

Kakashi nodded to the medics question and kept looking around in the hospital room.

_What do I do? Who were the people who kidnapped him? Why did they take him? To torture and get Konoha's secrets?_

A cold electricity went down his spine with the thought.

"I have to go."

"Please stay still Hatake-san. I'm not finished treating your ribs."

"I don't know how I passed out but I have to go!"

"Hokage sama sent ANBU after your friend. And there's nothing more you can do right now."

Kakashi looked at the medic with surprise. Did she know about what had happened?

"I just can't stay here and do nothing!"

As he insisted, whatever they did to him had less affect and he started to remember his smiling face. And he remembered him being taken. He saw the whole thing, and he was helpless! He couldn't do anything as some bastard took him.

His heart was breaking, being squeezed by an unknown force. He felt his lungs collapse, couldn't inhale anymore. There was a hole in his chest. Something was blocking his throat, he couldn't swallow. It hurt. It hurt a lot. He felt his face cold and lifted his hand to touch it. It was wet.

xXx

"It's been five hours damnit! Still nothing from ANBU? Can't we go?"

"Kamizuki-san! Sit down! I'm trying to check your wounds!"

"Medic-san, I don't have any major wounds! I have to g…"

"Shut up and sit down! I'm checking your internals and you know it's the procedure, I can't do anything about it. So stop making it hard on both of us!"

He shut his mouth and stayed still.

"Get out of the way! Get me Saruma and Oshito! Now!"

Everybody turned to see what was going on.

A med-nin was racing through the hospital, trying to get someone to the OR apparently. Izumo and Kotetsu also turned to see who it was.

"Shit!" Izumo jumped from where he was sitting. The both chuunins rushed to the injured man an ANBU was carrying.

"Damn! Is he okay! What the hell happened!"

As they were racing towards the OR one of the nurses stopped the two men.

"You can't go further."

"But!"

Izumo looked like he was about to collapse and Kotetsu was nothing less than that. They both took a step backwards and collapsed on the chairs before their jello knees could give out.

"Too much…too much blood. Damnit!"

They were both about to cry when they saw an ANBU appear in front of them.

"W-what happened?"

"Apparently the one who took him was a shinobi from Yugakure, coming to find him when he saw the mist. He tried to get him out of there, but he was already too late, our shinobi had already been intoxicated. After he took him out of the mist, he must have encountered the enemy, he was heavily injured but his teammates refused to bring him here. Iruka Umino was also heavily injured, we assume their goal was to capture one of the Konoha ninja. His injuries are lethal. I'm sorry."

Kotetsu jumped from his seat and grabbed the ANBU's collar.

"What do you mean 'lethal'? He can't die! He can't…"

His voice decreased and disappeared at the end. ANBU gently sat Kotetsu down and pulled his collar away from the loose grip.

"I hope he'll be okay."

And ANBU disappeared.

xXx

Another ANBU had just disappeared from a certain silver haired jounin's hospital room. Now he was left all alone. He couldn't move. He couldn't think. He felt like falling down in an endless darkness. He couldn't breath. There was no air left. His lips were parted because he couldn't hold his jaw. He was frozen. The world was frozen. There was no sound around him.

"No…" One hoarse word made its way out of his throat but melted away in his mouth. He felt his eyes stinging.

_His injuries are lethal._

"No…" The same in disbelief.

_He probably won't make it._

He felt burning tears sliding down his cheeks and dissolving on his mask. He just couldn't move.

He suddenly found his limbs again and jumped out of the bed and he was outside of the OR in two seconds.

"Let me go!"

Two ANBU were holding him back from dashing through the door.

He kicked one of them and hit the other one with his elbow.

"Let me go I need to see him!"

"Sorry Hatake-san, we have orders to restrain you for the current time."

"Just…let me go…"

He collapsed on his knees with two ANBU holding his arms. They gently let go of him and let the man suffer on his own.

Kakashi was now sitting in front of the OR, not caring about what others might think and slightly rocking and crying on the floor.

"No…you can't die…" He was mumbling to himself.

xXx

Kakashi woke up in a hospital room, again. Opening his eyes to a white ceiling, he couldn't remember why he was here or why his chest hurt.

His heart hurt.

_They must have given me sedatives. Again. _

He sat up and saw a sleeping Izumo on the other bed in the room and a snoozing Kotetsu on the side of the bed, on a chair with his head and left arm on the bed.

Then the memories started to come back.

He remembered why his heart hurt.

He remembered why he couldn't swallow.

_He probably won't make it._

He flew to the OR. When he saw it was empty now he felt sick and the world started to spin around.

He ran towards the reception.

"I-Iruka. Umino."

The woman sitting across the table was surprised but she checked the computer and pointed towards a hallway.

"Room 103, but no visitors allowed until…"

Kakashi was already gone.

He dashed through the door. There was no one else but Iruka. He was lying on the bed, sleeping. He was connected to a machine and IV. The sound of the machine's constant "beep"s comforted Kakashi, knowing his heart was beating. He was alive. He was fine.

Right after he got in, two security guards rushed in. They gripped his arms and he was too weak because of his injuries but he fought to stay.

"Let me go!"

"No visitors allowed."

"Let him go."

They all turned to the voice's source. It was sandaime.

The two guards immediately stepped back. And sandaime entered the room.

"He's stabil for now Kakashi. It's up to him now whether he lives or dies. But he's in intensive care now. I understand your worries but you shouldn't be here."

"Hokage-sama I…"

He turned around and sandaime saw his tears. He was surprised. He had never seen Kakashi cry since his mother's death. In twenty three years.

He sighed and "You can stay here for the night, but you have to leave in the morning."

"Thank you Hokage-sama."

And he sat down on his knees next to Iruka's bed.

"Get him a chair and don't disturb him."

"Hai."

And everyone left.

A few moments later, one of the guards brought a chair and left.

He pulled the chair next to the bed and sat on it.

He watched Iruka, now fighting for his life.

He brushed his hand against his chocolate locks.

He held his hand, hoping he'd feel and come back.

He prayed and begged.

_Please. If there is a god, don't take him from me. I can't handle it. I can't live without him. Please. Iruka. Just come back. Don't leave._

"I love you…"

And Kakashi spent the night there, next to his bedside.

xXx

_What? What's going on?_

_I'm in a hospital? In Konoha probably._

_I remember! Who was that who took me? He looked familiar but… I hope everyone's okay._

A certain brunet was trying to open his eyes. He turned his head and his hair fell on his face. He lifted his hand to brush them away but he stopped immediately. There was something in his hand…No, someone was holding it.

He opened his eyes, trying to see who it was. First, he couldn't see anything, so he sat up, but cringed with the sudden pain. He felt his abdomen, he had three stitched wounds.

He leaned on his free hand and managed to sit up.

The person who was holding his hand was…

Kakashi?

What?

He was asleep, looking paler than usual, probably from loss of blood. But he was sleeping on a hospital chair, his head on the bed and his hand holding his.

What?

Hatake Kakashi?

What was he doing here?

He moved a little to have a better look at the sleeping man but one of the stitches didn't hold and he moaned in pain.

Kakashi jumped awake. He saw the blood and panicked. Rushing out of the room, Kakashi called the nurses.

Iruka cocked his head.

It _was_ real then. He wasn't dreaming.

But what was he doing there?

Two nurses rushed into the room and one of them started to treat the bleeding stitches with the strange green light.

"I'm sorry Umino-san, you were unconscious and we thought your own chakra inside you would be better, we weren't expecting you to wake up so soon."

"…Soon?"

He didn't get an answer.

"What happened to the others? Are they okay?"

"Everyone's fine. You were the only one heavily injured, or encounter the enemy."

Iruka looked up from the nurses to Kakashi, who's now leaning on the door.

"I'm sorry if I caused you much trouble Kakashi sensei."

A flicker of some emotion just passed through jounin's eyes but Iruka couldn't identify.

"I'm glad you're okay."

The way he looked at him, the way he spoke created butterflies in his stomach.

"Done!"

And the nurses left the room, looking at the two and giggling. Iruka didn't get the meaning.

After the nurses left, Kakashi closed the door and sat back on the chair.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, Kakashi sensei, thank you."

He paused, trying to keep his voice calm when his heart was racing. He was so close. He was the one making him feel like that.

_Like having a crush on your teacher. Ridiculous. Don't. Don't even think about it!_

"W-What happened?"

_He's looking straight into my eyes. I think I'm melting. Just…stop looking at me like that. It's too hard._

His breathing was faster now and Kakashi got it wrong.

"Are you okay?"

He reached and put the back of his hand on Iruka's forehead. Iruka was crimson.

_Stay away or I'm going to pass out!_

"Do you have a fever?"

Kakashi was worried.

_Where the heck did this come from? How come I'm acting like this? I've never been like that before around him. _

"N-No, Kakashi sensei. Yo-You're too close."

_Geez! I'm acting like Hinata!_

Kakashi leaned his back on chair.

"Is that okay?"

_No, you're still in my seeing range._

"Ye-Yeah. Thanks…Uhm…S-So, what happened?"

_Stop the stuttering! He's a frickin' genius and you're giving him more reason to believe…Well, believe the truth but no, you can't be rejected. Not from this guy. He's Naruto's new sensei for god's sake! _

_And he's someone I can't handle rejection from…_ He added mentally.

"A shinobi from Yugakure had taken you from inside the mist…"

"Yeah, of course! That's it! It was Gin! I don't believe I didn't recognize him right away!"

Kakashi looked confused, so Iruka explained.

"He is a friend of mine from Yugakure! I lived there for a year! Then he came to visit me five summers! But I haven't seen him since then. Since we were fourteen! We've kept in touch by letters but… I can't believe how much he's changed."

He thought and added.

"Well, in eight years."

Kakashi remembered the said boy too. He hadn't seen his new state, but those summers, yeah, Kakashi definitely remembered him.

"So, where is he?"

"Their teammates refused to bring him here, he was heavily injured too though." He said with a cold voice.

"We don't know if he's okay or not?"

Iruka was worried. Kakashi could read it on his face. He knew he had no right to be jealous, or there wasn't even a situation to be jealous, but he was. He hated that the man in front of him was thinking about another man now. Worrying about him.

"No."

He acted cold.

Iruka looked confused. And…shy?

"I-I should go find out."

He quickly slid out of the bed but Kakashi protested.

"No, you shouldn't be out of the bed! You just sat up and look at the amount of blood! No! Sit down!"

That was an order and Iruka complied automatically.

"B-But if anything happens to him because of me…" He was looking at the ground now and speaking with a quiet voice, like being scolded by your teacher.

Kakashi sighed.

"Iruka, look at me."

Said man hesitantly complied.

"It's not your fault. He risked his life for someone beloved and every one of us would do the same. Now, stop acting like one of your pre-genin students and get back in bed."

As the brunet got back in bed, he realized Kakashi hadn't used suffix. And at the same time, Kakashi realized it too and they both blushed. And both not looking at each other:

"I should…"

"Can you…"

They stopped and looked at each other. Iruka spoke.

"Can you find out if he's okay?"

"Sure."

And he left the room.

Iruka didn't want to be made fun of. Especially not from someone he has to see and hear about all the time. A friend. Yeah, that's what he was. A friend. That's what he's supposed to stay as.

_You cannot have feelings for him! He won't be interested in someone like you and you'll only make a fool out of yourself. You shouldn't! You hear me? Be patient and these feelings will go away. Just don't let him know. Don't act weird around him. _

_But how am I supposed to do that! When he's close, I lose it! Seriously! _

_No! You're Umino Iruka! You're an academy teacher! You haven't killed any of your students, you can get through anything! _

Click. Door knob turns.

_Just don't act weird._

"Ka…" He started but when he saw the man stepping inside, he stopped.

It was a dark haired tall man with deep blue eyes. His arm was hanging from his neck and looked pretty injured.

"Gin!"

Iruka jumped out of the bed, again, forgetting the stitches and cringing in pain.

"Whoa there dolphin, calm down. I'm not going anywhere."

Iruka was smiling happily. He stayed sitting on the bed and waited the other man to come closer.

Kakashi entered after him. Iruka looked at the silver haired jounin.

"Thank you Kakashi!"

The two realized the mistake immediately. No suffix. Kakashi smiled as Iruka blushed.

"What are you thanking him for! I'm the one who came from Yugakure and saved your life!"

"What's with the attitude? Geez! You haven't changed a bit since fourteen!"

"You didn't recognize me though."

"I was all worn out of fighting 120 bandits and intoxicated by some creepy mist. Sorry!"

The dark haired male chuckled.

"You're forgiven."

And he sat down where Kakashi was sitting before.

Kakashi by the way, leaned on the wall, was watching from the corner. Normally, in a situation like this, he'd leave and let the old friends catch up. But here, his jealousy kept him in the room.

Iruka's face became serious all of a sudden, looking at the dark haired man's arm, he talked:

"I'm sorry Gin. You shouldn't have…"

"Shut up! I'd happily give my life for you and you know it!"

He was smiling as he said that, Iruka's eyes widened slightly and looked even more serious and sad, and Kakashi…Well, his reaction was worth being seen.

He almost fell from where he was standing, his crossed arms fell to his sides, trying to find the balance he's lost, his one visible eye widened.

He hated it.

He hated that in that instant.

He hated that this man cared about Iruka, apparently more than a friend.

And he hated the fact that this man was important to Iruka.

"Shut up Gin!"

"You know it's the truth."

"But I don't want anything like that! I'd rather die myself so don't do things like what you did this time!"

"I will save you Iruka. With all I've got."

They looked at each other. Iruka glaring at him seriously and Gin looking at him with a slight smile and loving eyes.

"You've changed me Ruka. If it weren't for you, who knows where I'd be now, or I might not even be alive. So don't ask me to leave you to die dolphin, cause I won't."

Now he was serious too. Then he went back to cheerful mode and offered.

"Want lunch? My treat."

Iruka swallowed dryly and went along with the subject change.

"Sure! But I'm not sure if I can be cleared to leave the damn bed."

He gestured at the silently listening Kakashi.

"Can he leave sensei?"

He was mocking but when Iruka started laughing Gin turned around, confused.

"What?"

"He's Kakashi _sensei_, so you've got it right."

He smiled too and then turned around, waiting for an answer.

"Uhm…No! He has to rest! Hokage-sama left him in my care and _I'm not letting him go._"

He said _I'm not letting him go_ part with a different tone and Gin seemed to understand the true meaning.

"Are you two…you know?" He asked Iruka, trying to sound casual.

Iruka turned crimson.

"Uh…" nervous laughter "No! Not at all! Where did you get _that_ idea?"

"I don't know." He shrugged, relieved and happy. Kakashi didn't miss that.

"Uh…On a second thought, lunch doesn't seem that bad. I'll carry you Iruka, so that you won't have to move much." And he started walking towards the bed.

"No, really, no need Kakashi sensei! I can walk."

"You can't even sit up."

"You're injured."

"I appreciate your concern but you have to eat and I'm not that bad. Really. The medics did great job healing."

"Haaa…"

And Kakashi lifted Iruka from bed bridal style.

Kakashi watched as the beautiful brunet blushed in his arms.

"So if you'll wrap your arms around my neck, it would be so much easier for me…"

Not that it was any problem for him, but just because he wanted him to stay closer.

"Uh, yeah, sorry."

He did as he was told.

Kakashi checked the 'childhood friend'. He was obviously not happy with the situation. Kakashi grinned inwardly.

_Mine._

xXx

**A.N. **Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A.N.** So, there are only two chapters left including this one. It came to an end! So I want them to be nice. So I'll write it, wait overnight and read it again then post it. Like I did with this one(though I finished it this morning). Hope you enjoyed the story so far and you will from here on. Oh, and btw I told you about the other story I'd post, but I can't seem to find a title. If I post the summary with the last chapter will you help me find a title? Thanks! Enjoy!

xXx

**Diclaimer:** I disclaim it.

xXx

"So, _Gin_, you're a shinobi from Yugakure?"

The trio was sitting around a table in the hospital yard.

"That's right."

"You know the technique called 'silent killing'?"

Iruka and Gin stopped for a second and looked at the now cold Kakashi.

"No, we don't use that method. But I've heard."

"The target doesn't even see it coming."

He was looking straight into the blue eyes.

"Hmm…" He chewed his food, not very interested.

"Kakashi sensei, I don't think this is the best time to discuss killing tech…"

Kakashi didn't let him finish.

"Iruka! You're not eating! Are you feeling sick? If that's so I can call a nurse…"

"No!" two men looked at him with surprise. He had yelled a bit.

"I…I mean, that's not needed. I'm fine, just not feeling like eating."

He was blushing with every word.

"If you don't feel like being outside, we can always go back inside and let you have some rest. It's only natural after…You know, loss of blood. You look pale."

Gin put his hand on Iruka's arm and the silver haired jounin was getting pissed.

Without giving Iruka a chance to answer, he stood up.

"You know what, he's right Iruka. You look way paler than usual. I can't stand to see you like that. And since you don't feel like eating right now, we'll get something for you in your room, when you feel hungry. Let's go."

And he leaned and lifted the brunet bridal style.

"W-wait…Kakashi sensei!"

The jounin tilted his head so that their noses were glued together.

"I…I…uhm…You really don't have to c-carry me around like this…uhm…I-I'm feeling better."

He could feel his breath. Hot air softly touching his face.

He opened his mouth to answer but he saw the chuunin blush and eyes widen.

…

Kakashi had made a mistake.

He forgot that holding someone so close, letting their hands rest on his chest…might end up like this.

Iruka could feel his heart racing!

"Kakashi sensei…"

He was looking straight in his eyes. And Kakashi did something he had never done before; he averted his eyes.

Iruka was shocked. This man…He could feel his heart under his hand and it was racing, faster than Iruka's if possible.

And when he was about to ask him if he was okay, he had averted his eyes.

But…

What did that mean?

Gin broke the silence.

"So, are we going or you two just going to wait there till dinner?"

Kakashi didn't answer but he quickly moved.

When they arrived, he gently laid Iruka on the bed, without looking at him and saying anything.

"I'm sorry, I had something to do, I forgot. See you later!"

And he left the room.

"Wait Kakashi sensei!"

Gin caught Kakashi just outside the room and closed the door behind him.

"Yes?"

Kakashi turned around, hating the guy.

"I see you're into Iruka."

Straightforward.

"I…"

"That wasn't a question."

Kakashi glared at the man standing in front of him. One more wrong word and he didn't care about international disasters.

"Don't hurt him."

Kakashi couldn't quite comprehend.

"What?"

"I can see you're jealous of me." He chuckled. "He's much like a brother to me. He was there when my parents died and I was there when he lost his. We practically grew up together, through the most important years."

Kakashi was trying to process the words.

"I didn't like you at first, you don't seem the type to take responsibilities but…"

"…"

"…I can see that he also likes you more than a friend."

Kakashi couldn't believe what he was hearing. Could it be?

And suddenly the Yugakure shinobi's aura turned darker, Kakashi could swear he felt a cold wind in the hospital.

"But if you break his heart, I'll tear yours out with my bare hands. And if you think these are just empty words, I _do_ know who you are, Copy Nin, and you might want to check a bingo book to find out who _I_ am."

Kakashi couldn't react.

And suddenly, the man's cheerful aura came back, like it was never gone.

"So, I hope you'll be happy together! But don't run away from him. Be honest, go and confess."

He paused and added looking at the door he just came through.

"If you postpone it, someone to be genuinely jealous about might snatch him away. He's not a bad catch you know."

He leaned to whisper to Kakashi's ear, like giving a secret.

"You know he's bi, right?"

He chuckled. And patting Kakashi on the shoulder:

"That means more competition for you pal! See ya!"

And before Kakashi could say anything, Iruka's door closed behind Gin.

xXx

Kakashi didn't move for a while. Thinking. Could it be? Could that perfect creature actually like him? And as more than a friend? Was that even possible?

He knew if he was someone else, he wouldn't even be want to be around himself, let alone like him. He was a social retard, yes he had admitted that to himself a long time ago. His personality lied in the past. He had only made mistakes when it came to relationships, of any kind. He had no close friends and no family left. When he was younger he had been with a few people but he couldn't call them lovers. He had never even been on a date!

And in this whole village, there wasn't even one person who's seen his face, let alone get to know him.

He was a mere killing machine, who lack human features.

And no one has seen him as more than that except his genin team and sensei. Until now…

xXx

Kakashi sat on a tree branch for the rest of the day, as usual, but he wasn't holding his small orange books of his. On the outside, he looked like he wasn't doing anything at all. He was just sitting there, apparently enjoying the peaceful environment, watching the clouds.

But on the inside…

There was an evil storm. It was tearing up and rearranging Kakashi's inner world in a chaos. Thoughts were whirling, ideas were flashing, memories were burning. His neat and organized inner world was no longer in order. A wind of need blew away his last of his composure. The longing was burning away his logic. The desire, a desire of a new life swallowed him whole. His inner world was in turmoil and besides his feelings, there was the worst part:

Hope.

Shinobi don't hope.

But he did.

Shinobi don't act on feelings or ever show it.

But he had them and he had to.

He needed him. He had to be there with him.

He couldn't lose him.

He couldn't stay away anymore.

_Damn that hope!_

He couldn't see the possibility of a perfect creature like Iruka could even spare him a second glance.

But he did.

He wanted to be friends.

And maybe…

_No! Shut up!_

_Don't give yourself hope!_

_You have always been watching! You're an outsider, an unwanted element in human relationships._

_You have neither the capability nor the right to step inside of the life you've been admiring._

_If you keep your hopes up, it'll be that much harder for you when he's with someone else._

He…he deserved someone better than Kakashi. He couldn't even offer anything because he knew how Iruka was, he'd be polite enough to not reject him, but he just knew they couldn't be together.

He didn't belong there, he didn't belong in Iruka's life.

It had colors.

Kakashi lived black and white.

It was warm.

Kakashi's world was cold.

It was innocent and caring.

Kakashi was a mere killing machine and had no feelings.

Didn't have at least.

And, Kakashi decided it was better if he never went near Iruka again. He hadn't known his place and tried to get close to him. But now he understood. Even if he had a chance with that sweet brunet, he shouldn't get close enough to hurt him. Just enough to protect him without him knowing.

xXx

After that day in the hospital, Iruka didn't see Kakashi again. He kept thinking what he had done wrong and found many, many mistakes. He wanted to apologize and get things back to normal but the infamous copy nin was nowhere to be found.

A month has passed.

Iruka was back to the academy, Gin had left and life was going on.

But something was stuck in the brunet's mind.

He tried looking for the man.

He asked around.

Hell, he even mustered up enough courage and went to his apartment.

But the man didn't want to be found.

He knew he was normal again.

But he just didn't cross paths with him.

He didn't want to see him.

Just like he thought before.

He really didn't want to see him anymore.

Iruka dismissed his class. It was the only thing he could do.

"Sensei?"

He turned his head to see the little girl standing in the now empty classroom looking worried.

"Sachi? What did you need?"

"Uhm…sensei, you really look bad. I mean, since you came back from the hospital…uhm…you…uhm…look like you haven't been healed properly. Nobody dared to ask but I figured you send us h-home when we look like that. Maybe you should…uhm…too…rest?"

Iruka smiled at the little girl's concern. So even the pre-genins have noticed, huh?

"I'm fine Sachi, I appreciate your and your classmates' concern but I'm perfectly healthy. Just not getting enough sleep. I was actually planning to visit the hospital for some sleeping pills. So, don't worry yourself, okay?"

The girl's bottom lip was quivering and her eyes was filling with tears.

"Sachi…!" He stood up to crouch in front of the girl. But he didn't get the chance because the little girl hugged him as soon as he was standing.

He looked at the little girl, or the top of her head which was about Iruka's navel.

"Sachi…I'm fine! Don't worry, really. I can take care of myself you know."

The little girl looked up from the now wet shirt.

"But, sensei, I-if you die…! Don't die!"

Iruka had to bite back a chuckle. It wouldn't be very nice of him to laugh at his pre-genin's concern about him.

He gently entangled the little girl from himself and crouched down in front of her to be at the same height.

"Sachi. I'm not going to die. I'm a shinobi, it's not that easy to hurt me or kill me. And it's not like I'm injured or anything, it's just a few sleepless nights. I think I can handle it."

He was smiling reassuringly. And he just realized the chakra signatures from outside the door.

"Come in! You think you can hide from me? You should've known better."

And his pre-genin class entered reluctantly.

"Iruka-sensei we were just concerned about you and you wouldn't tell us in the period if we asked but maybe if one person asked…"

"Okay okay. I'm not mad. Come here."

He gestured them to come closer and they did.

"Look, guys, being a shinobi means you are able to overcome a lot of things. And in battlefield, our instincts tell us to run. We are humans, we have feelings, attachments. But we don't run away. We fight. We put aside our feelings. And I have to admit, your observation was indeed correct, and I'm proud of you for your perspective, but you are not just shinobi. You are you. A human being. A human being with feelings and relationships. So, don't go shinobi on the people you care about. Be straightforward. You could've just told me you were worried and ask me, maybe I would have parried but I'd know you were concerned. And in human relations, it's all about feelings, don't forget that, okay?"

The class nodded and they tackled their sensei but he managed to stand still.

He laughed before he stretched his arms to pat as much student as possible.

xXx

Kakashi was still processing.

He was sitting on a tree branch outside the classroom, listening. His chakra cloaked and totally silent. Thanks to ANBU training, he was perfect at that, and apparently, it had worked, the sensei had no idea he was just outside of his classroom.

At first, he was worried about him, the child said that the class had noticed and it's hard for pre-genins to usually notice anything. Kakashi never got close enough to check on his health but he looked stabil, he went to his job at the academy and the missions room.

And then the speech about not being just a shinobi. Being a human? And feelings? They were mostly the answers of his whole life's questions. The answers Kakashi didn't want to admit to himself.

So did that mean he'd accept him if he asked?

_No, you'll only hurt him. You're useless as a human. He deserves much better._

"Kakashi-sensei?"

A blonde energy ball was next to him, crouched on the branch now.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for a damsel to be in distress."

Used to his lies, Naruto ignored it.

"You're spying on Iruka-sensei?"

The blonde was confused and Kakashi's visible eye widened. _What now?_

"Erm…Why would I spy on him?"

"I don't know. But you are? You didn't even deny it."

Argh! Jeez, this kid!

"Don't you have training to do?"

"It's our ramen night! Iruka-sensei buys me ramen every Thursday!"

"Hmm…"

"So why were you spying on him?"

He contemplated for a second. And he put one finger on his mask covered lips.

"Shh! I can't tell you, it's top secret."

Kakashi observed the boy as his expressions changed. He was so easily readable for a shinobi! And too very easy to fool.

_Score!_

"Kakashi-senseii! I can keep a secret! Pleeeeeeeeeaaaase tell me! Please, please, please…"

He kept begging. Kakashi's purpose was this actually but not quite. Apparently, he missed the fact that they were still outside the classroom.

"I-"

"Kakashi-sensei?"

The brunet academy sensei was now standing on the wall of the academy in front of them.

Uh-oh. This wasn't good. He wasn't supposed to get caught. That was the whole point damnit!

"Uh…Hi!"

The brunet cocked his head to the side in confusion, apparently that wasn't the reaction he was expecting.

"Iruka-sensei!"

But before he could do or say anything, for the second time today, he was once again tackled. This time, by a hyperactive blond.

Apparently, the kid wasn't thinking, because he had jumped from the branch in order to hug Iruka, but Iruka was standing on a frickin' wall! Since he wasn't expecting the extra weight and the semi-fatal blow from his former student, he was caught off guard and got a hit on his diaphragm. Now out of breath, he couldn't control his chakra flow to his feet and they were no longer sticking on the wall.

It was the third floor and they were falling head on.

Iruka closed his eyes. Waiting for the hit.

But he just felt gentle arms around him, catching him in the air before he fell.

He opened his eyes.

He was in Kakashi's arms.

He felt his heart trying to get out of his chest.

He was already breathless.

Now, being so close to this man…

They could feel each other's breath on their lips.

Kakashi pulled back.

Iruka realized that he was about to leave, he grabbed his vest.

"You're not leaving again!" he practically hissed.

Kakashi was too surprised to do anything. He just stared.

Hands clutching on Kakashi's vest, Iruka looked around to see Naruto. The boy was on the ground a few feet away.

"Did you kick him?"

He paused for a second.

"Uhm, I could only land with one and he won't mind anyway. It's become a daily usual for him. And it's not a kick, I just gave him a little push."

Iruka looked worried for a second, concentrated on hearing the boy's breathing, and when he heard it was even, he turned to face Kakashi.

"Why are you avoiding me? I know I've made mistakes but… Couldn't you at least not avoid me? You don't have to talk to me or anything but just…" He swallowed dryly.

Kakashi didn't understand the words' meanings for a second. Then he remembered what the man said in the forest. He thought _he _was the one making the mistakes. He was too naïve for a chuunin.

Iruka paused for Kakashi's answer but he didn't even have an expression on his face.

The sensei looked like he was about to cry for a second. Then he lowered his gaze for a moment, inhaled deeply and looked at his one visible eye again, with a determined look on his face.

"If you're going to avoid me and I won't see you for the rest of my life, I think I've got nothing to lose and you deserve to know I guess. Or maybe it's just me wanting to get it off my chest. Doesn't matter when you hate me, right?

…

I love you Hatake Kakashi.

And I don't get a say in this.

Sorry if you hate me and you can continue avoiding me.

But I'll probably love you forever. Not my call, don't blame me."

He shrugged, let go of his vest to leave.

He was stopped by two strong hands.

And found his lips being crushed.

Kakashi was…

…

Kissing him?

…

What?

…

But he hated him?

Kakashi couldn't believe what he had heard. He…he loved him? He'd love him? And felt him let go of his vest, oddly cold now where he was touching. He didn't think about consequences. He didn't think about his insecurities. He didn't think at all. All he knew was he wanted Iruka and the said brunet had just confessed his love to him. And was now leaving him. He had to stop him! His hand found its way to Iruka's shoulder before he could turn around completely and the other caught up with it in no time after tugging the mask down. And he had pulled him into a kiss.

(**A.N. **If you're really really young or don't want ANY intimacy that might stick in your mind, don't read till the other note.)

Iruka couldn't think for more. One of those pale hands caressed it's way from his shoulders down to his waist and wrapped around him tightly, pressing their bodies together. The other one was on Iruka's cheek, caressing it. At the same time, he found his hands in silver feathery hair. Kakashi gently brushed his tongue against Iruka's lips, and he opened them, also sliding his tongue in his mouth. Iruka found it hard to stand up but strong arms were keeping him standing. Now, tongues fighting for dominance, bodies hot, every touch burning, Kakashi would think he was dreaming again, if he could think that is.

(**A.N. **Go on ahead.)

After a while that seemed like forever, they broke for breath but still face to face.

"Kakashi…"

"I love you too."

Iruka looked astonished. He looked at him with wide eyes and an expression almost readable as disbelief. Almost.

Kakashi nuzzled Iruka's nose and the cheek, still panting. Iruka smiled slightly and caressed the silver hair.

"Can we…uhm…do you want to…uhm…"

Iruka blushed. Kakashi was confused. He tilted his head a little.

(**A.N. **The same here. Although it only carries some undressing and licking. Nothing too personal. :D)

Iruka decided action spoke louder than words and pressed their bulges together. Both men groaned.

"Uh…I see…My place then?"

Iruka grinned with a blush on his face and Kakashi took that as a yes. He flashed the hand signs for teleportation and they were in a small room. But Iruka wasn't exactly paying attention to his surroundings, only thing is his mind was the light touches on his groin from above the fabric of shinobi uniform.

Silver haired man slowly laid them on the bed.

Pale hands took his vest off, so did tan hands for the other man. Kakashi watched dazed the perfect creature underneath him. He was so beautiful and he still couldn't believe he was touching him. Big chocolate eyes were watching him just as dazed. A tan hand reached and caressed the pale cheek. Kakashi leaned to the touch. Long fingers went under his shirt, touching as much tan skin as possible and loving the shivers he got in respond. He slowly took his shirt off. He felt his heartbeats get even faster if possible. He gazed the well sculpted chest and well-built muscles. He leaned but Iruka moved first and took his shirt of. He then continued what he started and caressed every curve and scar on the tan upper body with his tongue. He loved the moans and shivers he got in response.

(**A.N. **Go on. Oh, now they're in Kakashi's place btw)

"Ka-kashi…I..I've never…"

"I know."

"You know?"

"Erm…I might have eavesdropped on the conversation in the forest."

Iruka had to think for a second. And his eyes widened.

"Wha-"

"Iruka…"

Kakashi looked at the man's beautiful face. It felt like a dream. He couldn't get happier. He'd never felt this way before.

"I should be honest with you."

Would he really risk it?

"I…uhm…Do you remember that incident, about twelve years earlier?"

"…Kyuubi incident?"

"Uh, no. After that, uhm…"

He got up and sat down shirtless, so did Iruka.

"That white haired kid. He…uhm…"

Iruka was shocked. How…how could he even know about that? But he couldn't find his voice to ask.

"He attacked you and wanted to attack Naruto."

He slowly nodded, since it was only thing he could manage right now.

"Uhm, I was there. I was back from a solo mission and I saw you crying in the woods."

He paused for a second to clear his throat but he was assessing the brunet's reactions.

"And, uhm, he came and…uhm…the things happened and he intoxicated you and well…stuff. It doesn't really matter. Uhm, what I wanted to say was that I've known you since then, and probably been in love with you at the most of it. And when we became friends I was too happy but I screwed up, I was so nervous and, well, too afraid of screwing up. I didn't mean to act cold, but I guess that's my comfort zone."

Kakashi couldn't lift his gaze from floor to look at the brunet sitting next to him. He waited for him to rush and slam the door behind him.

That didn't happen.

"Kakashi…"

Said silver haired looked at the teacher's face.

The brunet looked sad, not angry.

Iruka reached and cupped his cheek.

"Why didn't you just come and say anything?"

And his other hand was caressing the silver hair lightly. Kakashi found it comforting.

"I…I don't deserve to be near you. You're the most perfect creature I've ever seen and I'm a mere killing machine who lacks human emotions."

The brunet pulled him into a tight hug. It felt so good to be so close to him. He just wanted to stay that way forever but after a minute or so, the brunet gently pulled back, just enough to see the pale face. One of his hands were on his cheek, caressing it.

"First of all, I'm not perfect. Not even close. And you don't lack human emotions, you're here with me, right?"

Their foreheads glued together. Iruka's fingers slipped in the feathery silver hair.

"And you're so beautiful I can't believe I'm here with you right now. It feels like a dream. And I'm too afraid that I'll wake up any moment."

"I feel that way too if that's any comfort."

Iruka chuckled.

"I guess dreams don't feel like it's a dream, ne? I'm so happy this moment that there's the slightest possibility that this isn't a dream."

"It's not a dream. No dreams are this good."

"I love you Kakashi."

"I love you Iruka."

And they got back to what they started a few minutes earlier.

xXx

**A.N.** So, what do you think? I cut it there because I might be too detailed with the first one but this is a little teeny more than mature. Meaning no lemons. But I just couldn't help it! They've suffered too much and been in love with each other, again, too much and…well, they deserved it!

Kakashi: Hell yeah we deserved it!

Iruka: What's with the attitude? You got what you wanted, right?

Kakashi: Well, uhm, Iruka?

Author: No no no no no! You're not doing anything outside the story. How did you get out anyway?

Kakashi: Okay okay geez! Didn't have to push!

Author: Well, you're still here though!

Iruka: Come on Kakashi. I have plans.

Author: Shut up! No info about the story outside the story!

Iruka: *purrs* But Vegaa…I wanted to…uhm…

Author: You manipulative…! *gives in to the brown puppy eyes* Okay, go ahead. Outside the described story. I'll just make a summary about it in the next chapter.

*both men grin*

*now alone*

Author: Well, I guess you'll see what they wanted to do in the next chapter! Take care!

Iruka: *pops his head* And please review!

Kakashi:*being nudged by Iruka* Yeah yeah, she needs it. Now can we go back to my needs? *gets glared by the other two* fine! What do I say more? She was upset about not getting any, meaning ANY reviews last chapter and…

Author: Shut up will you! Uhm…Don't mind him. I'd really love to get reviews, of course, since it's my first story and carries my…uhm…insecurities, I'd love to hear other ideas and requests or just what you think of the story. Ja ne!


	10. Chapter 9 epilogue

**Chapter 9**

**This is the end. The one before was actually, this is a bit like an epilogue. ^_^**

**A.N.** shadow, if you logged in I'd love to reply in PM but I guess I can write it here too, ne? –Since the others might wanna read it too.)

Well, I feel the same way actually! That was originally my plan, Gin was supposed to be competition but he's an OC and I wasn't sure if anyone would like it, (like you said, there are not much-enough- competition for Iruka in other stories and it seems nobody has the hots for OCs) and nobody said anything. So I decided Kakashi will have enough competition in the sequel(ish) I mentioned, which I started writing but can't publish it because of the lack of title! So, if you'd like a competition for Iruka, you'll get plenty of it in that story-which you might wanna keep an eye on because I really can't tell when a title might mysteriously find its way! Or you can help, like I promised in the previous chapter, here's the summary I wrote:

_Iruka is abducted right in front of Kakashi in a mission.(6__th__ chapter) Even ANBU teams come back empty handed. Kakashi realizes a few people know something about it, including Hokage himself. But what's the dark secret lying hidden beneath the academy teacher's life? Why did Hokage suddenly stop looking for Iruka? _

_xXx_

**Disclaimer:** Don't get me started on that!

Iruka: Still-

Vega: Shut up! It's my story! You go play!

Iruka: Hm? What do you mean?

Vega: Go play with Kakashi! I know I don't own any Naruto related thing! You…

Kakashi: …don't have to rub it in your face?

Vega: *growls* Go away or Copy Nin and my favorite sensei or not, I'll kill you both! This is still my story you know! Any time an alien attack might happen!

Kakashi: Alright alright feisty! Jeez!

Iruka: She's the opposite of feisty but you just get on her nerves. *chuckles mockingly*

Vega: My fingers are itching! Konoha is about to be destroyed by aliens!*singsongs*

*Both men glare*

Kakashi: Okay, we're shutting up but only one condition: we get to-

Vega: Yeah! You'll get what I planned. Since this is the last chapter, you'll get all the fluff you want. Now, shoo!

Kakashi: What about the sequel thingy?

Vega: Uhm…*clears throat* uhm, Iruka, you'll get to know new people and...uhm…Why can't you just wait! I don't want to spoil the damn story!

Kakashi: feisty*singsongs*

Vega: *glares* you know you just added much more romance with the other guy?

Kakashi: What other guy!

Vega: *grins evilly* You'll meet him.

*Kakashi and Vega share a glare*

Iruka: Uhm…Alright! *grabs Kakashi's arm, starts to drag him out of sight* Let's not piss our writer off, ne? And folks, we appreciate reviews! And love to hear your opinions!

Vega: M-hm.*nods in agreement* And I have my doubts about…my ideas let's say, and like shadow did, it gave me great courage about 'the other guy' :D Iruka really is too lovely!

xXx

Iruka tried to open his eyes despite the bright light. He automatically stretched his hand to next to him but all his hand met was sheets. He quickly sat up. Looking around, he didn't see anyone and he couldn't sense either.

It has been three months since that day. Since they confessed their love to each other. And after that day, they were practically living together. Kakashi spent every free time he had from missions with Iruka. Day and night. He even watched him teaching, but they've decided that wouldn't work since his pre-genin students were pretty observative about the 'creepy man' outside the window on a tree branch and their teacher blushing to every shade of red as they kept asking about him. So Kakashi would go and visit the memorial when Iruka was 'busy with those brats'.

Their first day, the next morning of 'that day', they woke up together. Kakashi snuggling into Iruka's hair, trying to memorize the scent and Iruka just held him in his arms. He didn't even dare to move, like with the slightest move Kakashi'd disappear.

But he didn't. And they woke up like that every day. The official announcement was a little too open in Iruka's opinion since he kept looking at the crowd afterwards, murmuring "What if one of the parents was there?"

It was the third day of their relationship. It was a very busy day at the missions office. Iruka was chatting with a jounin and nobody seemed to mind waiting a little more in the line. Apparently they all loved Iruka's little chats because everyone needs to see a smiling face once in a while. Especially the jounins, Kakashi had first noted this in Iruka's second month in the missions office. Suddenly there was a smoke in the middle of the room. Every last shinobi had kunais, senbons, katanas and more various weapons in hand. Some others had already began flashing hand signs before they saw the Copy Nin step out of the puff of smoke. Everyone blinked for a second, nobody lowering their weapons. And Kakashi didn't care about them. He didn't even spare a glance for them. He just stepped towards the now startled, a mission report in one hand, three kunai in the other, standing there chuunin. He just clutched the brunet's collar and pulled him into a French kiss over the table, under nearly half the Konoha shinobi's gaze. When they broke, Iruka couldn't say or do anything, again. He just stood there, looking at the jounin. And Kakashi quickly checked the room for reactions; some were gaping, some were grinning, some were disturbed and some were glaring at the silver haired jounin with hatred and anger. He didn't miss those jealous looks and took a mental note to deal with every one of them later. Right now, he was smirking under his mask because although he gave his lover a French kiss in the middle of the missions room not even one shinobi had caught a glance of what was under that fabric. He was too fast for them. When Iruka asked why he did that, only answer he got before the jounin disappeared as he came was that he'd 'missed' him.

When they had their first official date, it was the ninth day from the start. The day before, Iruka had come home late, stayed over at the academy to grade some papers. Kakashi was on a mission so he wasn't in any kind of hurry to leave the comfortable classroom. He had plopped onto the couch, worn out of grading papers when Kakashi was away. He had tired himself to the degree to pass out and also taken some sleeping pills before he left the academy to not to think about the S-rank mission and not to worry. And it had worked since he had fallen asleep on the couch. He woke up by gentle hands caressing his cheek. Opening his eyes, he noted three things: first, he was in his bed; second, he was wearing his PJs; and third, Kakashi was there, lying next to him awake. And when he saw him open his eyes, he had insisted to take him out for breakfast for their 'first date'. They ended up eating tamagoyaki and after that they've spent all day (since it was Saturday) walking in the parks holding hands, sitting at the lake shore, having a picnic lunch (Iruka was stunned to see how planned the other man was, since he had already prepared lunch and had a summoning scroll for it) at a little outside of the village center, shaded and kept cool by trees but not surrounded by the forest, with a quite beautiful view of Konoha. And then, again, walking down the streets aimlessly. And watching the sunset in their soon-to-be favorite position, Iruka between Kakashi's legs(not like that you perverts! :D) leaning his back on his chest, Kakashi's arms around Iruka and head resting on his shoulder. And after that, dinner at a cozy but elegant sushi restaurant, which they had to be in a private cabin and not only because of Kakashi's mask. After dinner, they sat on their rooftop, drinking hot chocolate -actually tea was the plan but when Kakashi paid more attention to Iruka than the teapot he was holding, they had to go with a second choice.-, watching the stars under the blankets. –which after a while had turned into watching each other.-

The hardest day was the eleventh day, the day they had a really weird conversation which ended in a bad way if you ask Iruka. But, of course, Kakashi was very happy how things turned out. It was a Monday when a hyperactive blond energy ball decided to spend time with his beloved sensei. The silver haired jounin was trying to taste the brunet sensei's lunch, which wasn't getting any results for him. Of course, if he wanted to really taste the food, he would've gone with the first offer, eating the food. But he wanted a taste from the sensei's mouth, that's when things got complicated. The classroom was empty and the scarecrow was trying to take advantage of the situation. Finally taken the dolphin down, he was straddling his waist and leaning in to collect his prize after a long spar, the door had burst open, drawing attention of two pairs (or a pair and a half) eyes. The blond (who had no manners, abrubtly barging into a classroom without knocking? Who does that? - Kakashi's exact thoughts) didn't even consider the situation, the only thing he saw was that his lovely sensei, his father figure was on the ground and his new lazy, perverted and most importantly _dangerous_ sensei was on top of him!

"Get off of him!"

And again, being the usual impulsive persona he is, he had tried to attack his jounin sensei (which he realized he had miserably failed when he found himself on his ass). And after a long session of trying to calm him down, they had tried to explain things to him. The last part of that conversation was still a laughing matter between the lovers.

"What do you mean you two are together? I can see you two are together, so are we, including me, but why the hell did you attack him you bastard!"

Naruto glared daggers at his new sensei.

"Naruto what Kakashi sensei meant was…"

He cut him off explaining himself.

"Think about this like ramen. To make ramen, you need flour and eggs _together_, right?"

"Yeah, salt and water too."

After a sigh and seeing the two puzzled expressions in front of him, Kakashi converted his chakra into patience.

"Yes, those too. But they are irrelevant right now…"

"What do you mean! Without those there would be no ramen!"

"Stop interrupting my speech and let me explain, will you?"

After he was sure the boy was silent he continued.

"So, after the ingredients meet and brought together, they are inseperable and make a delicious thing together, right? It's exactly like that!"

He checked the two males in front of him and they were blinking, even his own lover was confused.

Kakashi sighed with impatience and grabbed the younger man's vest and pulled him into a kiss through his clothed lips.

When they turned back at the ramen-lover, his eyes were about the size of a dinner plate, not missing the shape of course. He had visibly gulped and stuttered unintelligible things for the rest of the day, not moving with shock even after the bell rang and Kakashi had left.

Remembering those times, Iruka got up from bed, trying to find where his lover was and just as he thought, he was being very quiet and ambushing him. He wouldn't fall for that this time.

"No Kakashi, I'm not going to bed again. I have a job to do, remember?"

The said man materialized in front of the indifferent brunet.

"But-"

"No 'but's."

"Then ass?"

"No puns too. Now, I'm going to get ready for academy and I believe you might have students to train, like the ones outside the window."

And with that he opened the window and with a swift motion threw something at the three figures that caused them down the branch.

"Oi! Sensei! We're just concerned about your wellbeing!"

The blonde one protested from under the branch, standing upside down.

"Well, Naruto, I'm well, thank you very much. But I should've taught stuff about something called 'privacy' now, haven't I? And some stuff about ranks too. Hmm, now what was that? Oh, yes, when you become a chuunin, you need some skills to know when you're being watched. And jounins have excellent skills of killing and torturing. Did I mention ANBU torturing? I know some start begging for death after minutes later they started the torture."

He pointedly looked at his jounin lover standing next to him, well, clinging actually and glaring icy at the kids.

"Ehehe sorry sensei, we trust you! Very much! I'm sure you can take of yourself!"

"I remember about the torture techniques he showed in the classroom. And that was only for entertainment, not the book or anything. He has a favorite torturing style dammit! Why are we here again Naruto?"

Sakura whispered in a tone she thought no one would hear, forgetting the high ranking senseis she has only a few meters away, and glared daggers at Naruto.

And they were gone in a few seconds.

"Now now sensei, what did you show them about torturing?"

"Enough for them to not get captured or run away in these situations." He winked. "So, I think I got the time wrong. Naruto has that effect. I really don't know how, it might be a prank he tried to pull, but when he's around, my clocks are one hour late. That means I'm one hour early. And that means we have one hour to spare and that means…"

He never got to finish that sentence.

xXx

**A.N. **This is between an epilogue and a last chapter. It took me a while to decide how to end it and I forgot the story's style, so it is a little different I guess. If anyone's still reading, **Thank you for reading and please review.**

**Hope you enjoyed the story all along because I wrote it really fast, every day a chapter style's a bit hard and the story becomes rush. So sayonara for now :D **


End file.
